The Disturbing Dreams of Delores Umbridge
by Captain Compass
Summary: What could possibly go wrong with Cornelius Fudge's brilliant plan during Harry Potter's fifth year? Does one dare to think about the happenings in the mind of a certain Senior Undersecretary? A series of slightly (im)possible scenes before Delores Umbridge first stood up in the Great Hall? What do her dreams foretell before she gets to the Welcoming Feast. Will be mostly crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Starting Point

The Minister had not treated this meeting as one of his usual weekly chats about the ongoing status of legislation and staffing which were her primary assignments. For one thing, he had meet her at the door and escorted her to her seat; that had not happened since the initial interview and promotion from Undersecretary of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He had also cast additional privacy and non-interference spells on the office which bespoke of the seriousness of the conversation.

Minister Fudge had wasted no time after pouring her a cup of tea and resettling himself behind his desk. "We haven't done enough yet Delores."

"In what regard Minister?"

"I think we can dispense with the titles for this afternoon Delores. I do realize how valuable you are to me." Delores Umbridge noticeably perked up at this salutation. She felt she had earned this confidence and trust from Cornelius Fudge for all her efforts at suggesting policies and procedures that would enhance his status and power in the Wizarding world. But then she saw Cornelius Fudge frown "We must do more about Potter and Dumbledore. They are still out there undermining our position about the events that happened at the end of the Tournament at Hogwarts. And that impossible story that Potter made up."

"Who's to believe the rantings of a rule-breaking, attention seeking teenager who was found with a dead body?"

"Anyone who thinks that the Boy-Who-Lived has any role to play in the current world. While he supposedly did have a role in eliminating You-Know-Who all those years ago, this 'tale' of an impossible resurrection is just rabble rousing at least and, at worse, seditious in nature. We can't have the public and the very foundations of magical society, the Old Families, losing faith in the Ministry to keep them safe."

"In _you _keeping them safe Cornelius."

"Quite, although I would like to think it is a group effort here under my direction to promote the well-being of the people that are important to us."

Umbridge pouted and then smiled. "We have had many articles printed in the Daily Prophet outlining that malcontent's history of rule-breaking, disregard and outright hostility for the junior members of pureblood families. The statements alone from Lord Lucius and Draco Malfoy should have turned even Potter's allies against him."

"But he still hasn't taken back his outrageous lie. Either he is mentally unstable and delusional or he has a misplaced confidence because he has put one over on Dumbledore."

"I don't yet understand why he could defy your orders Cornelius. He even objected to administering the Kiss to that escaped Death-Eater, Crouch Jr. Did he not understand how letting that person exist would only flaunt and embarrass the Ministry further as Sirius Black is still at large?"

"I am still of the belief that Black had something to do with the escape of Barty's son. There has to be some link because they were both followers of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

"That makes perfectly logical sense to me. I do wish the DMLE would do their job and collect that enemy to the Ministry."

"I keep pushing them Delores but their answers are still the same old lame tale. 'We can't find him.' But the problems with Amelia Bones will have to wait until another day. Now where was I?"

"Dumbledore."

"I have a very bad feeling about the wizard. He has too much power - heading up Hogwarts, the Wizengamot and being the Supreme Mugwump at the ICW. I fear he covets more."

"What doesn't he have ye- Oh Merlin, you're talking about the Ministry!"

"Yes. Who knows what types of things are being taught to all those impressionable young wizards and witches. Fearful things, independent beliefs that would undermine the infallibility of the Ministry to run things as they should properly be. Dumbledore has the support and backing of who knows how many graduates of Hogwarts. He could call for action and a virtual army would appear at our very doors the next morning."

"I never thought he could inspire that type of following and revolt but you really suspect him of having designs on taking over the Ministry?"

"I cannot come to any other conclusion based on this wild tale of the re-coming of the Dark Lord. And Dumbledore's rescues and support of Potter. But I have no proof. Yet."

"You have an idea of how to get this proof you need?"

"Yes I do and that is where you come in Delores."

"You need only ask Minister... Cornelius and I will do gladly whatever you want."

"There is a small risk involved in this but I will give you all the protection and power I can so that your mission will succeed. Potter and Dumbledore need to discredited and everyone at the school evaluated, the teachers and the students. We must erode the confidence and support Dumbledore has there. And make sure that the students need not ever question the leadership or authority of the Ministry. That mean breaking Potter, discrediting him and making him a supporter of our administration"

"And the Minister of Magic" Umbridge added.

Fudge smiled smugly in acknowledgement. "You are to become the new Defense against Dark Arts instructor."

"Me?"

"Yes Delores. There is a search every year for a new person to hold that position. None have come forward this year to apply so the Ministry will come and save the day. It was actually Lucius Malfoy that gave me the idea for this. He complained that it was always Dumbledore's choice to pick the instructors for the Board of Governor's to approve. This year we are going to bypass Dumbledore and go directly to the Board itself to approve you."

"That's wonderful Cornelius. A brilliant idea that will confuse and upset the headmaster."

"And that is just the beginning. You are to investigate and uncover the professors that are helping Dumbledore promote those muggleborn and half-bloods at the expense of the Old Families. Discourage Potter from spreading any more of his lies and make sure that the students pose no threat to the Ministry."

"That is a lot to accomplish for one person."

"I have every confidence in you Delores and you will have my full support and authorization in what you decide to do. I am giving you these last two weeks to prepare yourself and your lesson plans for the upcoming year. Feel free to work at home or at your office here in the Ministry and I would like to hear your plans before you actually start."

Delores Umbridge stood up and the Minister came around the desk to shake her hand and press a sideways hug upon her. "You must succeed in this assignment. The Ministry and I personally are counting on you."

"Thank you Minister Fu… Cornelius. You can count on me to remove any doubts about the Ministry and you. And to take care of Potter and Albus Dumbledore. I will go home now to begin preparations."

Umbridge left the office to head home. She stopped only long enough to owl a formal Ministerial request to Flourish and Blotts for a list of all the training texts that had been published about Defense.

Xxxx xxx

It was very, very late when the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic finished her planning. She had been reading over the list from the bookstore and had narrowed her choices down to two very harmless instruction manuals on the theoretical uses of spells for defense. She would not actually teach any spells to these students; the theoretical knowledge would have to suffice until the practical part of the exams.

Delores Umbridge fell asleep thinking about the changes she would make and how warmly she would be received at Hogwarts…

~Z~Z~Z~Z~

~Z~ Z~

zzzz zzz

"_Hem, hem?"_

Dumbledore paused in his announcements and the newly introduced Professor Umbridge stood up from her seat and cleared her throat yet again. Dumbledore reluctantly retook his seat at the teacher's dais.

"_Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome. It is lovely to be back again at Hogwarts. And to see such happy little faces smiling back at me. It will be a pleasure getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll become very good friends."_

"I'm sure you must have a lot of questions about me and the level of instruction you are all going to be privileged to receive in this year's Defense against the Dark Art class. Let me assure all of you that I have your best interests at heart and you will be very well informed at the end of the year."

_"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young wizards and witches to be of vital importance. The rare gifts…"_

Delores could see the anticipation building in the faces of the future voters… err, students as she continued to speak of the need to embrace the long established traditional values that were taught to their parents, grandparents, and other relatives and the need to study all changes before being totally implemented. The faces before her grew rapt with attention and Delores could see the hopefulness as she spoke of the things that she and the Ministry required in teaching from the staff and learning from the students. Delores expounded at great length of the kind of stability she was seeking to impart and the need to discard some of the erroneous methods and practices of the somewhat questionable instructors that held the position before her.

"…_because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, preserving what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."_ (Chapter 11, Order of the Phoenix)

Dumbledore clapped politely at the end of her speech and Delores noted that the students seemed universally shocked and awed as hardly anybody thought to give her the applause she deserved for such a rousing speech. Before the Headmaster could resume his announcements, a voice was heard from out of the middle of the students.

"Excuse me, Professor Umbride, I have a question if I may?"

Delores looked up in shock, a slim boy had stood up from the Gryffindor table a little nervously as the students around him looked at him.

"I believe one of your new students would like you to answer a question Professor Umbride, sorry, Umbridge."

There was a flash of chuckles across three of the House tables and Delores got to her feet to stare at the impertinent teenager. "It's Professor Umbridge, and I would like to know your year and name before I answer your question."

"I am most sorry Professor Ummmmmbrine. I am a new fifth year and my name is Harry Potter."

A smile rose to Delores' face. 'The brat identified himself before she could even ask about him. What a wonderful opportunity to humiliate him right out of the box.'

"Your pronunciation is still a little off Mr. Potter but I will attempt to answer your question. What is it?"

"Well, I don't mean to sound stupid or ignorant and maybe it's because I haven't been exposed to a lot of politicians. Could you tell me what you actually said?"

Delores' eyes flew wide open. The boy had said something totally unbelievable. Delores looked down the table to the other professors but they had their eyes firmly fixed on the student that was standing. Professor Flitwick had a hand over his mouth to hide his shock. Or could that possibly be a smile?

"What part did you not understand Mr. Potter?"

"Pretty much everything after you spoke about the Ministry of Magic considering the education blah, blah, blah."

"Me also." "Likewise." Same over here." Similar calls began ringing out from all corners of the Great hall.

'Defiance, that's what it is' Delores thought. She would nip this in the bud. "Were you not paying attention Potter? Is this the type of malingering I should expect when you show up for class?"

"No ma'am but if you are going to talk like that there won't be many students taking notes."

"To relieve your concerns Mr. Potter, I don't think you will be taking many notes in my class as it will be mostly reading and essays about the material you will be reading on the theories of magic."

"Excuse me Professor Umbearable, but we spent the first two years of our education here learning the theories and principles or magic. If we're simply going to do that all over again, I probably should drop your class."

A red-haired boy stood next to him stood up. "I'm with you Harry."

"You will be taught properly. And it's Professor Umbridge. Umbridge. U-m-b-r-i-d-g-e."

A slim blond witch stood up at the Ravenclaw table. "Fourth year, Luna Lovegood. I expect Miss Umbridge that you aren't going to teach any of us anything all year as I see a swarm of plumgeared hytoxals have taken up living in your blouse; they are notorious for loving the color pink you know. It's too bad the Dementors you sent after Harry didn't see the evilness that was inside you. Harry, I'm going to withdraw from DADA also and I think I will ask father to write a column about a return of my and your tuition because the Ministry has bollixed things up this year." With that being said, the young witch picked up a cup of pudding and walked out of the Great Hall spooning some into her mouth and humming.

Harry Potter exploded at his place at the table. "You're the one that sent the Dementors? Goodbye. Headmaster, I will return to school when that b-witch has been sacked.

Stamping her foot, Delores Umbridge tried to regain control. "Sit down Mr. Potter this instant. Or you will be expelled!"

"News flash Humbreath, excuse me Professor Humbreath – I'm leaving anyway. And heading for the Daily Prophet. They're always ready and willing to interview me."

Delores tried shouting and threatening Harry Potter, but he removed his robes, threw them on the table and walked out. A bushy-haired brunette witch who had been sitting beside Potter ran after him. A few red-haired wizards were following directly behind them and then all of the Gryffindor table turned their backs on Delores Umbridge and walked away.

The Head Boy rose from the Hufflepuff table. "We are loyal to our classmates. If you aren't teaching them then there's no reason to stay in school either."

A flummoxed Umbridge shot a spell at the Head Boy but he blocked it with a shield spell and suddenly there were fifty wands pointed at the Senior Undersecretary. Delores looked around and saw that the four heads of houses had also pulled wands on her. Dumbledore was shaking his head. "The feast is over. You are all excused."

Delores Umbridge watched as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students departed the hall followed by about a third of the Slytherin table. The rest of the Slytherins were looking around a little confused until one of their number piped up. "Wait until I tell my father that we're getting the House Cup this year and it's all because of our new professor."

Professor Snape just pointed and the rest of Slytherin House left for the dungeons. The professors lowered their wands although Hagrid got up from his seat and took a menacing step toward her.

"Congratulations Professor Umbridge" said Professor McGonagall. "You've managed in ten minutes to do something no other witch in the thousand year history of our school has done. Close it down before classes resumed."

The sound of the Great Doors being ripped opened turned Hagrid from attacking Delores. She cast a glance toward the boy coming at her and her wand wavered in her hand. Harry Potter had a determined look on his face and his magic was rolling off him in visible waves. The rest of the faculty took a step back and Dumbledore just reached for his goblet of wine.

Potter stopped four feet away. "_You were at my trial and among the first to stand and accuse me. I offered to take Veritaserum or show you my memory but you dismissed me like a piece of something you found on the bottom of your pretty pink shoes. I have.."_

Harry took one step forward and his voice lowered. "_one.."_

Another step forward and another softening of his voice. _"..thing to say.."_

Another step forward and Harry's voice was just above a whisper._ "..to you."_

A final step and Harry was staring at the witch eye to eye. Delores forced herself to bring her wand up although it was hard to think with the intensity of those green eyes flashing at her.

**"VOLDEMORT!"**

Delores Umbridge jumped backward…

… and fell out the chair at her desk. Delores' heartbeat was racing and she looked around wondering where she was. This wasn't Hogwarts!

As she regained her feet, the Senior Undersecretary settled back into her chair and reheated her cup of tea with her wand on the third try. As she brought the cup up to her mouth with slightly shaking hands, Delores wondered whatever had caused her to have such an upsetting dream. It was almost a nightmare but Delores Umbridge knew that Harry Potter wouldn't dare speak out against authority like that, especially a Ministry appointed professor.

Delores Umbridge went to bed and tried to put the bad dream out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Harry's First Class with Madame Umbridge

Delores regained a fitful sleep with images of a messy-haired, green-eyed boy jumping out of the shadows and insisting that You-Know-Who was returning. It made her a little out of sorts upon awaking but the extra cream in her morning tea worked wonders for improving her disposition.

She owled Flourish and Blotts to order the books for the Defense class with a request (order) for a personal copy for herself to develop lesson plans from. She also wrote a letter to Griselda Marchbanks, the head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, for a consultation as she was preparing students for both OWL and NEWT exams. Delores Umbridge wanted concrete facts about the length and type of practical exams that would be given. While she could look up past tests as the Senior Undersecretary, she wanted to see if she could talk the elder witch and member of the Wizengamot into loosening or even eliminating the practical part of the exams. Witches and wizards had the Ministry and Aurors to protect them after all; what need did the half-bloods and mudbloods need to know about defensive or, even worse, offensive spells?

Flooing to the Ministry, Delores took care of some last-minute paperwork in her official capacity as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. She also briefed her assistant, an Elmo St. Feire, about how to best carry out the duties of the office ('Do whatever the Minister wants!') while she was away. Minister Fudge had promised to keep her position open for her until she finished the assignment.

Delores put aside a request from Albus Dumbledore to meet with her about her new duties. She would reply to the letter tomorrow; the Headmaster should start getting used to following her schedule instead of the reverse. She could respect the office but Dumbledore held no place of respect in her view of things as he was threatening the Minister with his lies concerning Potter. Umbridge was determined to question Potter at length about his reasons for creating such a blatant falsehood.

It was mid-afternoon when Delores returned home. She was more than delighted to find a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ sitting on her doorstep. She picked up the book and retreated to her favorite easy chair to begin reading the text. The rest of the time until supper was passed in this manner.

After supper Delores changed into her favorite pair of pink cashmere pajamas and wrapped her silk dressing gown over it and continued to read the book she would be instructing the children at Hogwarts from. Remembering the odd dreams she had the night before, Delores substituted a mug of hot chocolate for her usual Peppermint tea. She fell asleep thinking about the first lecture she would be giving in the classroom.

~Z ~Z ~Z ~Z ~

~Z ~Z

~Z ~

It was time for the Fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins to begin their class. The opportunity Professor Umbridge had been really looking forward to; she would at last be able to begin influencing Harry Potter or, conversely, breaking down his support from other students. She was sitting at her desks, her favorite pink cardigan on and a black velvet bow perched jauntily on top of her head. She watched as the Gryffindors arrived all willy-nilly and found seats wherever they felt like. The students from Slytherin House filed in together and took their seats in an orderly fashion as they should; some with the green and white crests on their robes even bowed their heads toward their teacher in a sign of respect. Delores felt good that some of the pureblood families had instructed their offspring in the basics of manners. Delores would arranged the seating of the students in alphabetical order after a class or two to establish the necessary discipline she suspected had been missing from their instructions at other school classes so far.

"_Well, good afternoon everyone!" she said when the whole class had sat down._

_A few people muttered "Good afternoon" in reply._

"_Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do now, will it? I should like you to reply 'Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"_

"_Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her._

"_There, now" said Professor Umbridge said sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out."_ (Ch. 12, Order of the Phoenix)

A few students looked confused momentarily by the instruction but everyone stowed the wands and pulled out quills, ink, and parchments. Umbridge picked up the class roster with one hand and walked around to the front of her desk.

"I only recognize some of your names from the dealings your fathers have had with the Minister of Magic and the Ministry, but I hope we shall all have an enjoyable and enriching time as we get to know each other. When I call your name from the roster, the proper reply will be either 'Here, Professor Umbridge' or 'Present, Professor Umbridge'. Is that clearly understood?"

Professor Umbridge's smile got broader when most of the class responded 'Yes Professor Umbridge'.

"And here we go. Brown, Lavender?"

"Present, Professor Umbridge."

"Bulstrode, Millicent?"

"Here, Professor Umbridge"

The roll call continued until Umbridge had identified over half the students by name and face. She was now getting to the interesting part of the roster however.

"Parkinson, Pansy?"

"Present Professor Umbridge."

"Patil, Parvati?"

"Present, Professor Umbridge."

"Potter, Harry?"

"Here Madame Umbridge."

"Thomas – Wait! Mr. Potter!"

"Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Madame Umbridge?"

Umbridge placed the roster down carefully and turned back to the class. 'So it begins- the attention seeking, the disobedience and defiance' she thought.

"Stand up Mr. Potter."

A slim short wizard stood up in the second row from the back. His hair was very messy as if he had never put a comb to it and he looked very nervous as the other students turned around to look at him.

"That's three points taken for disrespecting a professor. Would you care to try again?"

"No Ma'am."

"That's three more points and a detention Mr. Potter. You will remain standing until I finish calling attendance."

Harry Potter stared straight ahead instead of responding to the whispers and complaints that were going on all around him.

"Ahem, hem" Umbridge cleared her throat to continue the roll call as the students fell silent in the classroom.

"Thomas, Dean?"

"Here, Professor Umbridge."

It was a very short time until all the names had been checked off on the roster and the teacher felt comfortable that she could match names and faces. She turned around and placed her roster in the top middle drawer of her desk. And turned to see Potter was still standing at his desk.

"Did you not understand my instructions, Mr. Potter?"

"Perfectly understood _Madame Umbridge_."

A gasp went around the classroom, mostly from the Gryffindor students while the Slytherins broke out in grins and small chuckles. _Their_ class had been entertaining so far. Delores Umbridge could not believe that the fifth year was still defying her. Sending him on to Dumbledore would be an exercise in futility as he headmaster would just whitewash the infraction away.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself before I take further points and award more detentions? With Caretaker Filch or Professor Snape, for example."

There were muttered voices from Potter's friends; the Granger mudblood and the Weasley's youngest son but a glare from the Professor closed their mouths.

"May I explain myself? Please?"

"You are wasting valuable class time Mr. Potter but if you want to risk my further displeasure, go ahead and explain."

"According the charter for Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry an instructor may only call themselves a Professor if they have obtained a Mastery in the subject they are instructing the students in. I apologize if I have made a mistake, but your name wasn't listed in Appendix 102A in _Hogwarts: A History_ for those graduates that have gone on to earn a Mastery after graduation. Therefore you properly deserve the title of Mrs. or Madame instead of Professor."

There was a shocked silence in the classroom as everyone digested the logic of one Harry Potter. A few students were staring at Potter with grins on their faces. A number of others were cringing in their seats awaiting the explosion that they were sure was coming. Umbridge herself was speechless for a long number of moments as she fought the urge to inflict a punishment with her wand.

"Another night of detention Mr. Potter. Despite what you think you know, you are wrong. While we are in this classroom, you _will_ address me as Professor Umbridge. Do you understand me, young man?"

"Ye-Yes Professor Umbridge…ma'am." Harry Potter sat down suddenly and picked up his quill with a more than necessary flourish of movements.

'Professor' Umbridge stared down at the young man for a number of seconds but he seemed unaffected by the sternest look in the face of the instructor.

She turned and wrote the Class Aims on the blackboard and waited until everyone had a chance to write them down.

"_So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"_

"_Yes Professor Umbridge" ran through the room._

"_Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners." There will be no need to talk."_

Silence descended on the classroom while Umbridge took out her planner and wrote in the detentions she had scheduled for the two older brothers of Ronald Weasley. A swarm of stinging blackflies had attacked not only the 7th year Slytherins but had the audacity to fly towards her while she was calling the roll. She had stunned the insects and magically opened a window to throw them out. The laughter on the faces of the twins was all the reason she needed to deduct 10 points from Gryffindor and give them three hours of detention with Hagrid. She heard that the oaf worked with dangerous beasts and half-hoped any injuries they received would get them out her perfectly coiffed hair for the rest of the semester.

Looking up ten minutes later, Professor Umbridge saw two hands raised but the one that belonged Miss Granger suddenly lowered. The one belonging to her neighbor, Potter, did not. She stared at the boy until the rest of the class was paying more attention to the Gryffindor than their own textbooks.

"Do you have a question about the chapter?" she finally asked.

"Just a comment if I may Professor Umbridge. This is a brilliant textbook and explains what I need to learn in elaborate detail. I was just wondering if I could read ahead if I finished the assigned chapter before the class ends?"

This was not what Umbridge had expected. The dryness and tedium of the textbook had almost put her to sleep when she was reading it. "Yes, you may Mr. Potter. Our next class will be on the next chapter and so forth."

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. I must say it was a brilliant move on your part to get this book for us to prepare for our OWLs at the end of the year."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. It is refreshing to hear that you have some common sense about you."

"I… I would like to become an Auror someday. Do I have your permission to read this book outside of the classroom?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Potter."

"Anytime I want?"

"Yes."

"Anywhere?"

"If it will help you, of course."

"Does that include the rest of us too?"

"Yes, Miss Granger; it applies to everyone in this class. I didn't know I had signed up for such a knowledge-seeking year."

"Thank you Professor Umbridge" came from about half the Gryffindor students. The Slytherins were astonished at the dialogue that was going on.

Professor Umbridge went back to her desk and the students went back to their reading. It was fifteen minutes later when Delores looked up again and almost fell out of her seat. All the Gryffindor students had vanished!

Umbridge ran around the desk and felt herself go through a magical barrier of some sort. "Where are they?" she demanded of the students that were left.

"They _**all left**_ after YOU gave them PERMISSION to read the textbook anywhere, at _anytime_" Draco Malfoy spat out. "Granger cast an Imperturbable Charm around your desk saying that they didn't want to bother you any further today. Potter said that they would show up for any tests you wanted to give them if you notified them the day before."

"You've excused all the Gryffindors from your class for the rest of the year!" somebody shrieked at the back of the class.

"Aaaargghh!"

-x- -x- -x- -x-

And that's when Delores Umbridge awoke from her dream, screaming and falling out of her bed – directly on and creasing her pink kitty slippers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – I Must Not Tell Lies

Delores got dressed, ate a brief breakfast, and immediately flooed to St. Mungo's for a checkup. She charmed (wheedled, ranted, threatened, blackmailed) her way into an immediate appointment with her personal mediwitch, Healer Ellena Jagiss. When the healer asked what was wrong with her, the Senior Undersecretary just commented that she had been feeling just a little out of sorts lately and had an occasional bad dream at night.

The healer had done a thorough check up of the witch and only found out that her blood pressure was a little high and that her gluteus maximus had increased in size since her last total checkup. "It's not something to concern yourself with Delores. It happens to the best of us."

Feeling disappointed somehow that there was nothing physically or magically wrong with her, Delores took the advice to rest more and walk a little bit every day. Healer Jagiss also gave her a mild Calming Draught to take before she went to bed to help her sleep better. Delores Umbridge took the vial and placed it securely into her dragon skin and hippogriff feathered shoulder bag. Madame Umbridge got the healer's reassurance that she would give her stronger medications if the symptoms continued or got worse. Madame Umbridge walked out of St. Mungo's confidant that what she had experienced had been just a result of the stress to which she had thrown herself into getting ready for her new assignment.

Stopping at the Ministry briefly, Delores met with Cornelius Fudge to show him the textbook she had chosen. Fudge said he remembered doodling in his grandfather's copy of the book as a young lad and he remembered his Grandmother Moraina Dullard reading him to sleep from it on more than one occasion. Delores was quite happy that the Minister shared part of his childhood with her. They had lunch together in the Minister's private dining room and Delores filled him in on the rest of her plans.

Delores had been unable to stay longer as her appointment with Madame Marchbanks was fast approaching. Taking the elevator from Level One down to Level Six, Umbridge had to pop her head into the Floo Network Authority office to ask directions to the Wizarding Examinations Authority as she had never been there before.

Due to misleading signage, Delores Umbridge was all of five minutes late getting to her appointment with Griselda Marchbanks. Something she had immediately regretted. Madame Marchbanks had a reputation for exactness which was perfect for heading this important but miniscule department of the Ministry. Umbridge had faced Marchbanks as a student as the older witch had personally examined her OWL in Herbology, which had not turned out well. Madame Marchbanks had become a force to be reckoned with as she was also a senior member of the Wizengamot and did not uniformly support all the legislation the Minister and the pureblood families tried to bring into law.

The meeting with Marchbanks did not last long or go well. The Senior Examiner was less than pleased at the appointment and confirmation of Umbridge by the Board of Governors. Marchbanks not only was not going to listen to any proposal lessening the practical part of the Defense against Dark Arts tests but she almost threatened Delores with censure and criminal malfeasance if the test scores at Hogwarts dipped significantly because of her teaching abilities.

Delores was seething (in a cheerful way) when she left Madame Marchbanks but found the Minister Fudge had already left his office for the day. She wrote a sealed message for him describing the 'problem' she had encountered and left it with his secretary.

Umbridge then flooed home to find a Hogwarts owl waiting on her doorstep with yet another letter from Albus Dumbledore. Knowing she couldn't put it off forever, Delores wrote back that she would be in her office at 10 the next morning if he had something important to talk to her about.

Delores had a Chamomile tea to settle herself down before supper and decided to take half of the Calming Draught so she could put the afternoon's frustrations behind her. Her house elf, Wikeed, seemed to sense her mood and made one of Delores' favorite meal – Steak and Kidney pie with jellied eels. A nicely made Semolina Pudding for dessert served to relax the future teacher and she finished it off as she read through the middle chapters of the books and tried to make some order out of the spells she would not teach to the fourth and fifth year classes.

Delores Umbridge had changed and was just about to turn out the lights in her bedroom when she remembered the rest of the Calming Draught she had been given. Reaching into her purse on the night stand, she brought out the vial and drained the rest of the potion in one long pull. Delores snuggled into her eider down pillow and pulled the rainbow and kittens comforter up to her shoulders. She was quickly asleep.

~Z ~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~ ~Z~

~Z

… It was another important moment she had been waiting for. Harry Potter coming to serve detention. She had a special and fitting punishment lined up for him; one that would have the boy crying in pain and begging for mercy. And any other conditions she would impose. Delores already had the rebuttal all printed out and ready for his signature. When the Daily Prophet printed the truth that Harry Potter had lied about the events at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the support for both him and Dumbledore would crumble. Then everyone would turn their attention to how right Cornelius Fudge was all along. This assignment would be over before she had passed a full week as instructor.

There was a knock on the door. The fun was about to start.

"Come in."

Harry Potter entered cautiously as if expecting an attack to come from any corner of the office. He stopped in shock; whatever preconceptions as to the appearance of the DADA's office had probably fell way short of preparing him for this cozy and welcoming space.

"_The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases of dried flowers, each residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different bow around its neck._

"_Good evening Mr. Potter." _(Ch. 13, Order of the Phoenix)

"Good evening Madame Umbridge."

"I will tell you once that you will address me in my office like you are supposed to in my classroom."

"Very well. Good evening Professor Umbridge."

"Please close the door behind you and take a seat." She pointed at a small desk with a straight back chair right in front of her desk. Harry went and sat in it and dropped his bookbag beside him.

"I hear you are on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team" Umbridge said sweetly.

"Yes professor. Seeker position."

"When are your practices scheduled?"

"Tuesdays, Thursday and Friday's at five o'clock. More if Captain Wood deems necessary."

"So you are missing practice tonight? No pleas for delaying your punishment?"

"No Professor. I'll try not to get any more detentions."

"Then you must not insist on spreading evil, nasty, attention spreading stories. If you persist in such matter, you will miss a lot of your precious hours of practice."

Harry's lips thinned as if in anger but he made no reply or protest.

"No comment whatsoever then?" Umbridge preened at the visibly upset boy.

"No ma'am."

"Very well then. As to your punishment, you are going to be writing some lines for me tonight and every other night you end up in detention with me."

Harry Potter stared at Professor Umbridge for a few seconds and then reached for his bag. Umbridge immediately corrected him as she saw what he taken out and put on the desk.

"You need to put away your quill and ink Mr. Potter. There is a special quill of mine that you will use."

Harry put the supplies back in his bookbag and Umbridge stood up from her desk and walked around to Harry's spot. She handed him a long, very thin black quill whose nib looked especially sharp. She then returned to her desk.

"Professor Umbridge."

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"You haven't given me any ink for this quill."

"_Oh, you won't need any ink," said Professor Umbridge with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice._

"They must have different types of self-inking quills at the Ministry" Harry said.

"You have no idea Mr. Potter. Off you go."

Harry put the tip to the paper and then looked up. "Was there anything specific you wanted me to write?"

"I want you to write '_I must not tell lies'_," the witch sweetly said.

"And how many times would you deem this necessary for my so-called lies?"

"That is the **last** time you speak until I tell you to stop writing Mr. Potter! You will write as long as it takes for the message to _sink in_. Commence now."

Harry Potter put the point of the quill to the parchment. Delores watched him for his reaction. There was a quick scratch of a word or two and then the student put the quill down rapidly. He shook out his writing hand and stared at the quill for a long couple of seconds. He moved his head sideways, once hard to the left and then to the right, and the snap of a couple of cartilage moving back into alignment was heard. Harry bent back to the paper and began writing.

He looked up after a minute to see Umbridge smiling at him with a big Cheshire cat like grin on her face. Or maybe it appeared like a toad-like mouth after catching some particularly juicy flies.

Harry bent back to his writing and Umbridge frowned. He should have reacted; he should be in pain from the actions of the blood quill. Her eyes narrowed as she felt he was not behaving properly. But he wrote on. He looked up once or twice, shook his head and then bent back to his task. Delores grew tired of waiting for him to cry out in pain and started reading the essays she had to grade. Harry raised his hand once after about half an hour and Delores gloated silently to herself. 'He was going to ask to stop. He's in too much pain to continue' she thought.

Harry just asked permission to get more parchment from his book bag as he had filled out the sheets he had pulled out.

"Use the backs" was her only answer.

"I already have Professor Umbridge."

"Get more parchment then!" Umbridge was hot. And befuddled. The quill was a proscribed item; it had been used to torture … correct that…used to persuade former Death Eaters and other criminals to confess to crimes that they may or may not have actually committed. To have this teenager resist its spell was just more proof that he might be a Dark Art student himself. 'Or so dumb he doesn't recognize pain' Umbridge thought to herself.

It grew dark outside finally. Umbridge realized that Harry Potter had been writing for enough time to cause permanent damage. And yet he uttered not a word. She couldn't stand it any longer. "Stop your writing Mr. Potter."

Umbridge stood up from her chair and went to collect the lines that the student had been toiling over for such a long time. She looked at them; all the writing was in red. Page after page after page all written in mostly legible script and yet all Potter did after handing the parchment up was to link his hands together and crack his knuckles!

"Your hand. Let me see it."

Harry held out his hand and Delores took it. It was a little warm but otherwise unmarked. Normal, unmarked skin that matched his other hand. This was impossible.

"Is that all for tonight Professor Umbridge? I wouldn't want to be out in the hallways after curfew and receive another detention."

Delores grabbed the quill out of his hand violently and turned to walk back to her desk. And then she saw…

She saw her collection of kitten plates. Or what used to be kitten plates. There were only 4 visible out of the original two dozen that still had a portrait of the young felines; and in two of them the kitties were laying on their sides licking and cleaning up paws that were dripping and covered in blood. There were bloody paw prints on the rest of the plates where the kittens had walked or limped around before finally abandoning the portraits.

Umbridge was speechless; she had been collecting those plates since she was a little girl and now they were all ruined. Well, not all; two kittens were looking around for all their play buddies and were making such pitiful mewing, lonely sounds that Delores Umbridge cast a silencing spell on the whole wall. There was a small sound behind her and Delores whirled to see Potter picking up his bookbag in anticipation of leaving. "Oh no you don't!"

Relaxing back into the seat, Harry calmly looked up into the raging face of the DADA teacher. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" she shouted.

"I did absolutely nothing but write the lines you asked me to."

Marching over to the desk, Umbridge grabbed the boy up by his robes and stared him in the face. "What did you do to my kitties?"

Harry pointed at the sheaf of papers she was holding. "I must not tell lies. I did nothing. I cast no spell to affect your plates."

"Your wand Potter!" snarled out Umbridge.

Not looking away from Umbridge's face Harry reached into his pocket and calmly handed his wand over. Delores did the _Prior Incantato_ spell but all that came out of Potter's wand was evidence of a Leg-Locker curse.

Throwing the wand back at Potter, Delores search her memory for any kind of spell that would affect charmed pictures. Nothing came to mind but Harry Potter was still in the room.

"Did you see what happened Potter?"

"Yes Professor."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened?"

"Oh. The kittens started fidgeting as soon as I started writing. A different kitten for every line. They were all licking their paws by the time I finished the first page."

"And you didn't think to speak up?"

"You _ordered_ me **not** to talk until you told me to stop writing lines. I obeyed what you said because I didn't want any further detentions Professor."

Umbridge trembled in rage. This could not be happening. She stomped her foot. "Where did my kitties go?"

"I don't really know ma'am. But…"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"In the medical wing there are portraits of all the healers and mediwitches that have worked here at Hogwarts. Hagrid said one of them, a Healer Clumber, had a special fondness for cats and his portrait has some kittens in it. Maybe they went there. But I have no other guesses. Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry! You will be sorry Mr. Potter. This detention may be over for tonight but you will return again tomorrow!"

"To write more lines then?"

"This is what I think of your lines Potter!" Delores slapped her hand on the sheath of papers on her desk and drew a big X through them all. She then screamed and clutched her arm! She had forgotten in her rage that she had been holding the very quill she had been making Potter write with! She dropped the quill as she felt pain from her shoulder down to her wrist. It felt like a line was gouged first downward and then back up, crossing at the inside of her elbow.

Umbridge fell to her knees and grabbed her arm. There were two red lines that ran up and down her arm; both were bleeding rather freely. The blood on the inside of her elbow was pulsing just a little bit as she clamped her hand over it.

Delores Umbridge looked around for her wand but couldn't see it. And she wouldn't admit anything to the calm Gryffindor who was staring at her like he had done nothing wrong.

"Get back to your dorm boy! Now!"

"The medical wing and Madame Pomfrey are two floors down, West Wing."

"Shut your bloody trap you … you! Leave Mr. Potter!"

Harry Potter left Delores Umbridge's office. Thirty seconds later Delores followed him out with one of her best scarfs wrapped tightly around her damaged arm. Following Potter's direction she went down one flight of stairs across two hallways and to another stairway downward. She was halfway down that when her foot slipped on some of the blood she was losing. Delores lost her balance, fell over screaming**…**

**. . . . **and landed on the rug next to her bed in a tangle of sheets and other bedding. Delores floundered (really – like a fat pink flounder) around for a bit until she freed herself from her wrappings and called out for the lights. She was still clutching her arm and had to force herself to take a look at it.

Her arm was just pale. And whole. Delores shakily gathered up her sheets and sat on the bed.

_What was happening to her?_

Delores sat on the edge of her bed for a long time until she finally fell back into a restless sleep.

Xxxx xxx

(Authors note: No kittens, real or painted were actually harmed in the making of this dream. _If _Delores had decided to change her mind and double back without going to see Madame Pomfrey she would have witnessed the following:

Harry Potter waited around the corner until he heard Madame Umbridge's heavy footfalls disappear down the first flight of stairs. He came back to Umbridge's office and pushed the door with his wand very carefully. He stepped inside and looked around.

Harry whispered but one word. _"Dobby?"_

And he was almost knocked off his feet as his knees were hugged from behind by a very enthusiastic house elf. "Dobby protected the great wizard and friend Harry Potter. He stayed invisible and lured the little pussycats away from the pictures by waving little pieces of tuna fish in front of them. They all followed the smell to the picture of the Hogsmeade cheese factory that's in the unused classroom around the corner. All the kitties went inside to find the cheese and sound very contented now. Four decided to stay here so when Dobby came back, he placed some paw prints in all the pictures and gave the four some sweetened beet juice to play with. Dobby did good?"

Harry Potter smiled. "Dobby did very good. Thank you for the help."

"That is a nasty pen Wizard Potter. I saw it used at my former owner's house more than once. That witch should not try to hurt Harry Potter."

"I hope she doesn't resort to anything worse Dobby. With me or anyone else."

"Dobby could take that evil thing away."

"I don't want you taking chances or getting caught by her Dobby. You have done enough for one evening my friend."

"Dobby is so happy that the great Harry Potter calls Dobby friend!"

**OR**

Harry walked in to the office of Delores Umbridge and stared at the bloody portraits for a long time and then pointed his wand at the wall. "_Evanesco!" _The red paw prints all disappeared.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and then checked the corridor again before staring at the far corner of the office. "You can come out now Hermione."

There was a rustle of fabric and Hermione Granger's head appeared as she threw off the invisibility cloak and rushed over to grab Harry up in a strong hug. "I was scared she was going to hex you."

Harry put his arms around the girl's trembling shoulders and squeezed them. "I'm glad you talked me out of coming here alone."

"She has some very unfriendly plans for you Harry."

"I seem to attract the very worst people. But you have to tell me how you did all this."

"Aside from the silencing charms? Well I thought about the plain old switching spell but I wasn't sure what that pen was. I didn't really want those cute kittens to get hurt. So I switched the effects to some of those blast-ended skrewts Hagrid told us were in pens behind his hut."

"Okay I am following you so far. The paw prints?

"Transfigured flobberworms."

"Eeew! Maybe Professor McGonagall shouldn't be told what you did here tonight."

Hermione slapped Harry on the arm. "You owe me now Potter."

"That's what – fifty four thousand, six hundred and ninety four?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Six hundred and ninety six. But I'm not really keeping track. Prat!"

Harry laughed and pulled the witch closer into the hug."We best get going before Filch and Mrs. Norris start wandering the halls. Where _are_ the kittens anyway?"

Hermione pointed her wand and all the plates flipped over in place and all the kittens were back in their original positions.

" you really are the brightest witch of your age. Just like Sirius said." Harry grabbed his cloak and stuffed it back in his pocket. He led Hermione out the door and put a locking spell on it just in case Madame Pomfrey didn't keep Umbridge overnight.

The two walked calmly back to Gryffindor tower talking about their Charms essay that Ron probably hadn't started yet.

…. Of course, this is all a dream happening in the slightly poached mind of Delores Umbridge.

_Right? _)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The High Inquisitor

After the unpleasant dreams the night before, Delores Umbridge slept very late for her the next morning. By the time she had dressed and eaten a decent breakfast it was near 9 am. She wasted no time after checking her appearance to floo calling Healer Jagiss at St. Mungo's and practically ordering a stronger Calming Drought to be delivered to her home. While the Healer wanted more information about the type of dreams she was experiencing, Delores couldn't bother taking the request seriously. She had to push for establishing a definite time for delivery of the potion as she informed the healer that she had some very important meetings to attend to during the day

Madame…excuse me…Professor Umbridge (as she was looking forward to be addressed as) barely made it to her office at the Ministry before her 10 o'clock appointment. She took the cup of tea that her secretary prepared for her and settled in at her desk to await the arrival of Albus Dumbledore.

It was more than a few minutes after 10 and Delores Umbridge's wonderful smile had disappeared and she was thinking of calling her secretary in to see if any word had come from the Headmaster of Hogwarts explaining his delay. Just as she was rising from her specially ordered executive chair there was a sudden whoosh of sound and an explosion of flames right in front of Delores' face. She toppled over backward in her chair and went sprawling across the floor, swearing (in a very gracious way of course) and trying to keep her very proper skirt from revealing the tops of the demure pink shade of leggings she had worn to the office today.

Rising carefully from the floor, Delores saw the source of the eruption. It wasn't a Dark Magic spell or curse; it was rather Albus Dumbledore's familiar. The swan-sized crimson and gold bird was currently sitting on her desk and cleaning its feathers with its golden beak. That his shiny posterior was facing Umbridge when her eyes rose above the desktop level was something she really didn't want to ever see again. Delores knew this was a symbol of the Light but she was so offended by the casual disrespect the bird was displaying that she had half-drawn her wand out of her blouse sleeve but suddenly changed her mind. She settled for something else instead.

"Ahem, hem."

The phoenix finished his grooming and reversed itself on the desktop with a slight flap of its wings. It also dropped an envelope from his claws and gave a small 'Hornkle' as it disappeared in a burst of flames.

Reaching for the letter Delores hoped it was some explanation for Dumbledore's delay. There was a small scowl on her face when she broke open the official seal and read what the Headmaster had written.

_Dear Madame Umbridge, _

_I do apologize for the abrupt cancellation of our meeting today. I have been unfortunately called away to an emergency meeting of the ICW concerning the outbreak of Lethifolds in Tahiti. We are considering authorizing a small detachment of hit-wizards to combat the invasion but must make a field trip there to scope out the seriousness of the problem. _

_Sincerely yours, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_p.s. _- **"HORNKLE!"** The phoenix reappeared and announced itself about a foot from Delores left ear. She jumped halfway across her desk in surprise but fell off the end of the desk taking numerous papers, official documents and the two pictures of her favorite teas services.

The phoenix flew around the room with a funny, lilting song coming from it and picked up the letter that had fallen from Umbridge's hand when she was startled. Delores had only been able to flip over to her back when the phoenix landed on her stomach and held out the letter again in one of its claws.

"Get off me you stupid bird!"

The bird, surprisingly light for its size, refused to move and held out the letter one more time. This time she took it and still the bird didn't move.

"Hornkle? Hornkle?"

"Okay, I will finish reading it. Now will you get off me?"

The phoenix bobbled its head as if understanding her and launched off Umbridge's stomach. Delores threw one arm over her midsection and hoped the birds sharp claws hadn't broken the skin or damaged her sweater. She crawled around the end of the desk and used her chair to regain her seat. She saw when she had finally sat down that Dumbledore's familiar had settled on top of one of her filing cabinets and had put his head underneath a wing as if going to sleep.

Delores kept one eye on the sneaky bird as she reread the letter again.

_p.s. –- Fawkes will remain around to carry back your reply. You may suggest a later date and time for us to meet, or see about scheduling the interview with the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. If neither one of these options fit into your schedule, we will see you Sept. 1__st__ for the orientation and the Welcoming Feast._

"Hornkle?" "Ack!" Umbridge said. Somehow Fawkes had moved without a sound from the cabinet to the center of Delores' desk again. She glared at the magical creature (She really hated all magical creatures- they were totally unnatural! And inferior to pureblood Witches and Wizards.) as it held out a quill for her to write with.

Under the watchful eye of the phoenix Delores hastily wrote a reply.

_To: Professor McGonagall _

_Due to the inability of Headmaster Dumbledore and I to connect for the professional consultation he wished to have with me I will arrive at Hogwarts at 10 am, Monday the 25__th__ of August for a guided tour of the facility and a revue of the lesson plans that previous instructors of Defense against the Dark Arts have inflicted on the young wizards and witches of the institution. _

_I hope our professional and instructional careers will begin a long association of friendship and superior achievements at this time._

_Sincerely yours, Professor Delores Jane Umbridge_

Delores signed, folded and sealed the letter and held it out to the phoenix. It hopped forward and knocked over her inkwell before grabbing the letter and disappearing in a flash of magical flames. Unfortunately, somehow the magical means of transportation ignited the spilled ink and Delores was forced to quickly brandish her wand and yell out _'Augumenti' _and put out the fire before it ruined her desk after burning through her desk pad and appointment book.

Delores looked at her ruined desktop and ordered her secretary to order the replacement items she needed as well as to bill the order to the Ministry's Hogwarts account. She then left the office and told Miss Fleasting to contact her at home if any urgent business came in before classes resumed Sept. 1st at Hogwarts. The secretary wished her good luck at her new job and stated she would try to do her best for Madame Umbridge's temporary replacement.

Flooing to Diagon Alley, Delores had a very delectable lunch at Reed's Refined Repasts before arriving at her regular Friday appointment at Madam Medici's Beauty Parlor. As a reward for herself, Delores splurged on not just the manicure and hair wash and style but the full treatment including a pedicure, facial and steam bath(but not necessarily in that order) before charging her appointment to the Ministry.

Delores then went home to find that the Calming Drought she had ordered had arrives as well at the trio of various new dress robes she had ordered from Madame Malkin's. While she intended to mostly wear her professional suits and dresses as an example and inspiration to the young witches, she knew that there may be official function she would still attend where robes were the requirement.

Delores Umbridge settled in on her crocheting doilies as was her habit in relaxing after supper. She deliberately disregarded the textbook and any sort of lesson plans in her effort to relax before bedtime. She downed the Calming Drought with some lemon biscuits before retiring for the evening and falling asleep.

~Z ~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z

~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~

It had come to pass just as Cornelius Fudge had told his assistant it would. Educational Decree Twenty-Three had been made into law and Delores Umbridge not only had the title of professor but now held the post and title of High Inquisitor.

_The Inquisitor, as Junior Assistant to the Minister Percival Weasley was quoted in the excellent article the Daily Prophet, will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch._ (Ch. 15, OotP)

Delores Umbridge was taking the first opportunity of inspection as the chance to evaluate the one she knew the very least about; Sybill Patricia Trelawney. The teacher of Divination was very reclusive and rarely left her office and classroom in the top of the North Tower. Today the High Inquisitor was going to interrogate… err observe the witch as she taught a class of fifth years.

Using the directions she had received from one Draco Malfoy, a fine upstanding representative of the type of pureblood student she was trying to protect, Delores traversed the many stairs and corridors until she had at least come to a dead end hallway. There was a ladder leading upward with a small sign indicating that the Divination Classroom was accessed through the small square hole in the corridors ceiling by way of said ladder.

Umbridge made a note on her clipboard that this method of getting to the classroom was totally inappropriate for the young ladies of the school especially in light of the fact that the classes were not segregated by gender. A young wizard might give into the temptation to observe some things that no decent young man should see underneath the concealing robes that the witches constantly wore. She wrote down a reminder to herself to ask…no demand that Headmaster Dumbledore change this arrangement by moving the classroom to another location or having the house elves build a proper stairway to that higher level.

Counting this as her exercise for the day, Inquisitor (how she loved that title) Umbridge climbed the ladder and found herself in the Divination classroom. There were plush cushions laid out on the floor and shelves that held crystal balls, teacups for a couple of dozen students, and all sorts of mystical instruments that could be applied to the various methods of fortune-telling or divination.

There was one problem here though; something that was essential for evaluating the class as well as the instructor. There wasn't a student to be seen anywhere. "Have they all gone off on a field trip without bothering to inform me?" she muttered out loud.

"The students will be here in a little while Madame Inquisitor" came a lilting contralto voice suddenly in Delores' ear. She spun around startled. It was Sybill Trelawney.

But not one she had grown accustomed to seeing after her brief stint here at Hogwarts. The glasses were missing as well as all the jangling jewelry that she was always seen wearing.

"We have about twenty minutes Professor Umbridge."

"Twenty minutes?" Delores repeated a little dumbly.

"Yes until the Gryffindor students show up to begin class."

"Why are they coming to class late?"

"Do you forget who you were going to observe today? May I call you Delores? Well Delores I knew that you were coming and told them that I had to be in a special trance this morning to consult The Powers that Are."

"What?"

"You did come here to observe and evaluate me have you not? I thought a more personal setting would let you conduct a proper interview in my office until the young gentlemen and ladies arrive."

"I…I wasn't prepared for your…your..

"Attitude? … Appearance? Come on Delores, I have tea and nibbles in my office for both of us to converse over."

Feeling slightly disoriented, Delores could only watch as Professor Trelawney plucked the clipboard from her hands and walked into her office. Not knowing what to expect Delores followed her into her office. Her decidedly normal appearing office.

Trelawney indicated a chair which was placed next to her desk for the High Inquisitor to seat herself. As Delores seated herself, Trelawney poured and handed her a cup of absolutely wonderful smelling tea.

"I wasn't expecting this" Delores said halfway to herself.

"Oh, would you it help you cope if my office looked like it does when that students are here?" Delores flinched just a little bit when the tall witch produced a wand and waved it once in a complicated pattern.

A small bubbling cauldron appeared on the corner of the desk and started emitting some noxious, cloying fumes that quickly filled the little space. The office became cluttered and seemingly disorganized with strange runes and piles of paper appearing at random. A crystal ball the size of a bludger appeared over Professor Trelawney's and swirled with different colored smoke and half-glimpsed pictures of random people. It was very disconcerting.

And as quickly as it appeared, the illusion, if it were one, silently disappeared. Delores reached for her cup of tea and took a long sip to help settle her nerves. Her eyes shot open immediately at the strong aroma but curious taste.

"This is different. Nice but different."

"I so hoped you would like it. It is a custom blend of green tea that I particularly enjoy. I just take some normal tea and add some herbs and spices that Professor Sprout grows in her greenhouses. Rubeus is a dear man for hunting for some special mushrooms that only grow in the shade of the elder trees in the Forbidden Forest."

"I think I would like to have some of this tea if you don't mind Professor Trelawney. It has some wonderful relaxing and cheering effects."

"I will give you some to take back to your quarters. But you must call me Sybill while we are here alone. Would you like some brownies? I do know after all that you only eat them as a special reward for yourself. I also have some mint cupcakes if you prefer."

Delores finished her tea and placed the cup back on the desktop. Sybill (she did seem friendly enough) quickly came around the desk to refill the cup and bring the tray of brownies and cupcakes. Delores looked at the nibbles for a long second and then cautiously took a small brownie to eat. 'A small one won't hurt my figure' she reasoned to herself.

Trelawney retreated to her desk and sipped on her own cup of tea. "As much as I would like us to visit and become closer, you did have some questions you wanted to ask before the students showed up?"

"Oh quite. Excuse me." Delores finished up the really delicious brownie and reached for her clipboard and quill. There must have been some residue of the incense floating around the office as Delores had to really concentrate on the questions that were on the parchment. They seemed to waiver for a split second before Delores could bring them into focus.

"How long have you been employed here at Hogwarts Professor Trelawney?"

"Since 1979 and you should really call me Sybill Delores."

Delores grinned as she sensed a friendly comrade across the desk from her. She wrote down the date and took another sip of her cup of tea. She felt very relaxed now.

"You are related to the Seer Cassandra Trelawney?"

"She was my great-great-grandmother but I only remember meeting her once or twice before she expectantly passed along at the age of 217. That still is a powerful Arithmancy number and factor in all my family's history."

"My condolences on your loss Sybill."

"It is quite alright Delores; the dead are never very far from my thoughts and cognizance most days. Grandmama Cassie comes around every third Thursday for a quick chat and a game of bridge with some of the female ghosts here at school. Another brownie? Of course you will."

"Thank you Sybill. It is kind of an amusing idea is it not? Ghosts playing whist and bridge?"

"Yes, as only two of the usual foursome actually know how to play bridge."

A giggle unexpectantly escaped Delores Umbridge's mouth and she looked very scandalized at her rudeness. Sybill raised her eyebrows but suddenly burped. Delores had to cover her mouth as laughter rose up in both of them

"I apologize". Both were suddenly laughing as they had said the phrase at the same time.

"You have a few more questions I believe."

"You've been sneaking looks haven't you?" Delores joked.

Sybil shook her head no but silently pointed at her forehead. Delores looked and double-clutched as she 'thought' she had seen a great blue eye appear and blink once or twice before disappearing again. Delores shook her head and brought the tray of brownies closer to her to keep her friend Sybill from getting up from her desk.

"You recorded one official prophecy in all the time you've been employed here?"

"Yes but many unofficial ones that were not needed to be kept in the Hall of Memories."

"Really?"

"Matters of personal, financial or family matters which require a certain level of privacy for the individuals."

"And the prophecy that was submitted?"

"Is a matter of national security I'm afraid. Only four people are able to retrieve that prophecy. I, the person who heard the prophecy originally and the two wizards it concerns."

"You can surely tell me Sybill; we getting on most famously here."

"Well Shirley – if you insist on calling yourself that –"

Delores Umbridge could not stop laughing at the poor turn of a phrase. Shirley? Shirley? Delores had to grip the desk with both hands; the room was reeling around so much because of her laughter.

Sybill stood up and leaned conspiratorially across the desk toward her and whispered. "I actually could tell you the one prophecy that Headmaster Dumbledore submitted but… then I would have to kill you!"

That statement had both witches howling in laughter and Delores had to force another brownie into her mouth to keep from tumbling from her seat and lying about the floor.

Sybill wiped the tears from her eyes and sat back in her seat. "There are actually two kernels of knowledge that I must give you this afternoon."

"No thank you Sybill, I am getting quite used to eating these wonderful brownies. No corn will be needed!" Delores 'wheeeed' in her seat at the witty and wonderful rejoinder she had made.

Sybill tittered but got up from her chair to come around and kneel by Delores chair. She took up one hand quite tenderly but fed a small piece of brownie to Delores.

"It is a burden some days to have the all Seeing Eye but I cannot argue with it or withhold the facts that arise. It is the nature of my gift and the magic. Delores you are in a place of danger here."

"What do you mean?" Delores said as she chewed around the chocolate scrumptiousness.

"The position of Defense against Dark Arts teacher has been cursed since the day that the Headmaster turned an application from a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle down."

"A curse?" said Delores laughing. "And Marvolo – what a silly, silly name." Delores seemed to be unable to quit chuckling and Sybill Trelawney patted her hand sympathetically. "It is the truth and widely known amongst the staff and the students. No individual in your position lasts longer than a year here at Hogwarts. Some have even died."

In response Delores held up her hand. "None of the previous instructors had the backing of the Ministry of Magic and the Minister himself. It is absurd that something unnatr…unsemingly… haopharous… something like that would happen to me."

Sybill sighed and grew quiet. She had done her duty and warned the individual – that was all that was required of her.

"You shaid there were two kernel of corn… uh knowledge you needed to tell me Sybillus. Shylius. Oh dear, excumesed me. Syllibus. I'm sorry Sybill; I don't know what's come over me here?"

"You're just very relaxed. Very relaxed Delores. Very relaxed. Your eyes grow just a little bit heavier and heavier the longer that you listen to my voice. Isn't that right Delores?

"Yes. Verry relaxeddd."

"Just followed the sound of my voice. You are floating. Floating without a care or a worry as you listen to the sound of my voice."

"Floating.. floating away…. Relaxed.

"Good. Delores my dear, dear friend. We are having a marvelous conversation here. You will think you have found an ally here at Hogwarts. Someone you can disclose your deepest secrets and desires too,

"Yes, secrets and desires. …True friend."

"You are impressed with my knowledge and character and will write the highest recommendation for my continued employment."

"Write… about …my dear… friend."

"Very good Delores, we are having a nice chat and you will wake up very refreshed but will not remember this part of our conversation. Do you understand?"

"I…understand.."

"You're coming back to yourself now Delores. When I touch your arm you will return and not missed the time you were away."

Trelawney picked up Delores' hand once more and tapped the back of her hand once, twice and then a third time.

"So what is the second thing you wanted to tell me Sybill?"

The Divination teacher sighed loudly and looked the High Inquisitor in the eye. "I'm not sure if I should or should not disclose this Delores. It is rather personal in nature and should be left to its own time to come to past."

"Please tell me. I simply must know."

"Okay but you must not breathe word of this to another living soul as it will disturb Fate and not come to pass."

"Oh I promise" Delores said as she refilled her teacup and placed a few more brownies on the napkin next to it."

"If you succeed in your mission to discredit Harry Potter and remove Dumbledore as headmaster of the school, the Minister will be so impressed…"

"Yes, so impressed that?"

"That he will take you on as a second wife soon after he appoints you Co-Minister of Magic."

That really got Delores attention. She gulped down another cup of the mushroom tea and grinned like all her prayers had been answered.

There was a loud thumping from the direction of the classroom and Sybill rose. "That will be the fifth year Gryffindors. If you still wish to observe me in the classroom you might as well take the rest of the brownies with you to keep up your attention span.

"Really. Thank you Sybill; it was gracious and exceptionally nice to be such good host. I'm sure I will find nothing wrong in your instructional methods."

Sybill stood and wrapped a very gauzy and colorful scarf around her shoulders and opened up a drawer in her desk. Large round glasses that made her eyes larger were placed on her face and numerous necklaces, beads, bangles and other jewelry were hauled out.

Just before Delores could open her mouth to ask the obvious question Sybill turned and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Divination is sometimes a matter of faith. My usual drab look does not inspire a suitable frame of mind for the workings of the inner senses; especially for the more sensitive of the young wizards and witches. This appearance lends an appropriate sense of oddity and distraction that may accomplish more than I could ever speak at them directly. There is a valid reason."

Delores took a glance at the classroom and saw that the young men had climbed the ladder first and the last two boys – a slightly chubby one and a tall thin black boy - were helping the young ladies with their bookbags and then to their feet. It was a most orderly and proper circumstance considering the unusual method of entry.

Delores was tapped on the shoulder and a very different Professor Trelawney gave a hesitant smile and spoke in a very thin and reedy voice. "There appears to an empty seat immediately behind Miss Brown and Miss Patil. If you keep your ears open, you can find out quite a bit of what's going on in the Hogwarts rumor mill."

"I think I shall enjoy seeing how you teach Sybill." The High Inquisitor was speaking over her shoulder as she tried to balance the tray of brownies and carry her clipboard. And not laugh too loudly at the shocked faces of the Gryffindor 5th years who were silent as they saw her emerge from the office.

Delores was so intent on looking at those faces and so giddy from the talk and those wonderful brownies that she was distracted from where she was actually walking. There was only a gasp from the assembled Gryffindors as Delores stepped squarely into the space where the trapdoor to the ladder was supposed to be. For some reason the square of polished wood had never been lowered and Delores stepped right through it and began to fall And yell.

It was about a three story climb up the ladder so that meant a three story fall if one were to obey the Law of Gravity.

Delores was too shocked by the sudden turn of events to grab her wand but did manage to take another bite of the wonderful brownie she had in her hand. She did manage to wonder if Madame Pomfrey was in school before the grey flagstones came rushing up on her. Delores put out her hands to cushion herself and …

…screamed herself awake! Her head was reeling and her arms were outstretched to protect herself from the injury she was sure to about to happen. When the blow never came, she cautiously opened her eyes again. She was back IN HER OWN BED!

Another dream! Her heart racing Delores swung her feet over the side of the bed so that she could feel the warm comfortable rug under her pink-colored toes. It was very reassuring and Delores Umbridge tried to remember the details of the weird dream. Professor Trelawney seemed to be competent in her profession but seemed to know a lot more than what she let on. Then there were the two items she mentioned.

Had there really been no instructors that lasted more than a year? What did she mean that some had even died? She would have to investigate that because it seemed totally preposterous.

As to the second bit of conjecture, Delores blushed as she had not blushed since accidentally coming across 6th year Lucius Malfoy 'entertaining' a young Narcissa Black when Delores was a second year at Hogwarts.

To have Cornelius Fudge recognize and reward her in such an outstanding manner would be beyond her wildest hopes. Delores wanted to immediately wanted to get back to sleep to see if the dream would continue with Professor Trelawney (Sybill) telling her other secrets.

On second thought, she remembered flailing as she fell from the top of the North tower and decided to stay awake a bit longer.

Besides that she had a serious case of the munchies that only a chocolate brownie or two might satisfy. Delores wondered how she had become so ravenous during her dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Hogwarts Kitchen

Delores' head was still a little fuzzy and she couldn't believe how hungry she still was after the totally uncontrollable munchies she had from the weird dream she had about the Hogwarts Divination professor. She had, by the light of her wand, eaten a whole bag of clove drops, a half-dozen Walker's ginger biscuits and a whole tin of sponge spotted dick pudding. She had washed the food down with a half-liter bottle of her favorite lime and lemongrass soda to settle her stomach but it was still a little touchy upon rising.

Delores immediately called for Wikeed and sent the little female house elf to the nearest Apothecary store for a calming drought, some of Healer Crosby's stomach settling powder and an over-the-cauldron (weak) sleeping draught. It was the weekend and Delores was not about to wait in the St. Mungo's waiting room for a relief healer to try and diagnose whatever was going on with her.

While Wikeed was off running for her errand, Delores made some milk toast and mint tea with honey in it for her breakfast and read the Saturday version of the Daily Prophet. She gladly noticed another front page picture of Cornelius Fudge with an accompanying article of him proposing a new law stating that muggleborn witches and wizards go through a strict series of evaluations and psychological tests before they could take a job working in any Ministry post. A minor disagreeing statement from Amelia Bones stated that such a law would seriously affect her efforts to recruit and keep Aurors in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Delores wanted to immediately write to the paper and have the reporter that had the nerve to interview anyone that might have an erroneous and contrary opinion of the Minister of Magic fired. But she remembered that she had technically left her position in the Ministry and decided to write her temporary replacement with instructions to take care of the problem.

Browsing the rest of the paper, Delores couldn't decide if she wanted to try and remember the details of her dream of the night before. There were a few important issues that, if the dream details were somehow a forewarning of actual conditions and people, needed to be addressed when she arrived at Hogwarts.

But the warnings or promises that Trelawney had spoken of could only be the results of a bad combination of food or a weary mind. Delores personally didn't believe that prophecies existed or that seers were anything but frauds and charlatans misleading the poor and weak-minded. It was disconcerting that the Minister of Magic held some stock in them but that was only because he was being cautious.

Wikeed returned with the bottles and phials of medicine and Delores measured out a tablespoon full of Settling Powder in a glass of water and drank it. There was an immediate sense of relief and Delores felt like she could function normally again.

Delores spent the rest of the morning reading _Defensive Magical Theory_ and puttering around the house. While the house elf actually did the cooking, cleaning and gardening, Delores Umbridge prided herself on her ability to have things exactly as she wanted them. That the house elf disobeyed her instruction from time to time only reinforced the idea that any and every other magical creature was to be mistrusted and treated as inferior.

Delores decided that she had done enough preparation for her DADA classes for a Saturday and decided to make an outing of the afternoon. But where to go?

'Dover' came automatically. It was one of her favorite places on the coast. She made sure she was dressed warmly enough to withstand the occasional breezes that ran around the cliffs. She walked into her back yard before apparating away.

Seconds later she appeared behind a stand of trees that were a small distance from the cliff top. Delores cast a Notice-Me-Not charm upon herself and began a casual stroll along the well-worn path. She took note of the many muggle couples and families that were also enjoying the fresh air and scenery and fervently hoped that no one would decide to impinge on her private time by actually trying to talk to her.

There were wide spaces along some edges of the escarpment where one could stand right at crest and see down to the rocky beaches below and people wandering on them. Delores came to the first of these places but couldn't stand to look down for more than a half-second. The half remembered memories of the dreams she had suffered from for almost a week had shaken her confidence and it made her a little dizzy. She stepped back quickly and was almost run down by a gallivanting spaniel that was out exploring with its muggle family. Delores had half pulled her wand out from her purse before the dog made the next turn in the trail and disappeared.

Feeling her blood pressure rise just a bit, Delores focused on relaxing and turned to wander a little further up the trail. She came after a few minutes further walking to one of the infrequent stone and wooden benches that had been erected for travelers to rest their backs and feet on from the walk.

Sitting down, Delores cast the Muggle-Repellant Spell she had proudly mastered during her third year at Hogwarts. It was the first spell she had independently researched and mastered as a student; it had kept a lot of her 'inferior' classmates from trying to associate with her during her time as a schoolwitch.

In spite of the infrequent and annoying presence of the mudbloods, Delores relaxed and enjoyed the setting. Gulls and terns flew overhead, calling shrilly to each other while a few sailboats glided along the water, far removed from the muggle passenger and cargo ships that dwarfed them.

There was a small rumble from her stomach but Delores let the warm sun and breezes relax her as she sat along the bench. There was a passable restaurant down in the village of Dover that served some excellent seafood meals and Delores looked forward to having a really good meal in her system after the discomforting dream and foods that she had consumed so voraciously during the night.

Delores relaxed as a gentle tiredness came over her and her eyelids closed as she relaxed to the sounds of nature around her…..

~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~ Z~

The High Inquisitor was on her way to the Hufflepuff dorms which were directly underneath the Great Hall. She had already visited the Slytherin common room and had a number of young witches and wizards that were interested in participating in a specially picked contingent of students. That special Inquisitional Squad would support her aims and to help her enforce the new rules of order that the Minister of Magic and she were in the process of implementing.

Delores thought that after the purebloods that dominated Slytherin House, the members of Hufflepuff would prove to be the next most loyal to the leadership of the Ministry and would gladly volunteer for the squad which would give them extra responsibilities and privileges.

Having already gone through the marked door near the great staircase in the Entrance Hall, Delores descended a series of stairs (which did not move) and a hallway lined with a variety of portraits and scenic paintings before it came to a small branching. A pair of signs pointed in opposite directions; one was labeled 'Hufflepuff Dormitory' while the other said 'Kitchen'.

She was almost passed the branching when Delores heard a sound coming from the direction of the kitchen. Looking around the corner, Delores saw a fourth year climb through a gap in the wall that was covered up as a painting of a bowl of fruit swung back to cover it. With a small gleam in her eye, the High Inquisitor stepped back to investigate the goings on of the daughter of one of Minister Fudge's most troublesome critics.

"Miss Lovegood?"

"Oh good evening Professor Umbridge. You're looking remarkably free of bortarpos this night."

"I.. what? What are bortarpos?

"Bortapos are really small gremlin like creatures that attach themselves to a person's neck and make them say things they really don't believe in."

"Huh?"

"It's like the compliment you gave Professor Snape this morning at breakfast. You said his countenance inspired his students to achieve greater efficiency in the classroom, while what you really meant to say that his face would scare the hands off most clocks."

"I said no such thing" Delores protested.

"Then it must have been the bortapos speaking for you. I heard that most of the students at the Gryffindor table didn't seem to think that you would survive until lunchtime before Professor Snape hexed the bottom of your feet with boils."

The High Inquisitor had wondered why walking had been a little uncomfortable all afternoon but hadn't planned on removing her shoes until she returned to her quarters. She wasn't sure if the girl was seriously confused or belonged at a different type of school. Possible a private ward on the third floor of St. Mungo's.

Lovegood had skipped a few paces away from Umbridge while she had been trying to decipher the strange way the young witch talk. Delores came back as she realized the girl was getting away.

"Miss Lovegood, what exactly are you doing here at this hour?"

"It's not even close to curfew yet Professor and I was talking to some of my friends that work in the kitchens."

"I thought only house elves worked in the Hogwarts kitchens."

"You were informed correctly Professor Umbridge but that doesn't mean that the house elves don't need friends."

"That's three points from Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood for inappropriate behavior from an heir of a Pureblood family."

"There's those bortapos again making you say thing you don't really mean. You should actually got stop and see Professor Snape and borrow some of his crushed and stewed lacewing flies. It's just the thing for removing bortapos and lumpocs from your system"

"What are lumpo…? Never mind; Miss Lovegood you seriously expect me to drink such a vile concoction."

"Oh no ma'am. You don't drink it. How silly an idea that is. No, you have to take a bath in it."

Delores Umbridge's jaw dropped in disbelief and confusion. Evidently, that was the signal Miss Lovegood took as a dismissal and she wished the High Inquisitor a 'Good Evening' and turned and skipped away, humming quietly to herself.

Luna passed a small elf with exceptionally large ears coming down the hallway and they greeted each other and did a little dance before parting company. The house elf continued on its way toward the kitchens and Delores caught it by its collar as it went by her.

"The Professor Underidge wants something of Dobby?"

"That's Professor Umbridge you lowly pathetic creature. I am the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and I want to see the kitchens. You will show me the way and give me a tour."

"Yes Your Inquisitiveness. Dobby will be most happy to lead you around and show you what's were and who's what."

"How do you get through the door to the kitchens? Every other place in the school has some password or trick to get into it. I doubt that the kitchens are any different."

Delores had shoved Dobby down the corridor and he only stood still for a second and then beckon for the witch to follow him. It was another twenty yards down the corridor when the house elf stopped in front of a huge portrait of a fruit bowl.

"This is how you get into the kitchens. Merely tickle the pear and a doorknob will appear."

"You do it. And now."

"Sorry to disagree with you Professor Underoos but Dobby does not need to enter the kitchens that way. Since Dobby is a house elf, Dobby can go the way of other house elves."

"Dobby can pop in." The strange little house elf snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving Delores alone in the corridor. She barely drew a breath to scream when the house elf appeared again.

"Dobby can pop out."

"Dobby can pop in." SNAP!

SNAP! "Dobby can pop out"

"IN!" Snap!

Snap! "OUT"

"IN!"

"Out"

"In!" "Out!" "in" "out" "In" "Out"

Since Dobby didn't appear in quite the same place as he disappeared from, Professor Umbridge got quite dizzy waiting and watching for the house elf to appear again.

"inoutinoutinoutinoutinout"

"HALT" Delores screamed out and the strange little house elf stopped with a small smile on his face. "Dobby shows the good professor how elf magic works."

Delores put one hand against the wall to steady herself. "Why didn't you bring me through the portrait?"

"Magical people can only get through to the kitchens by using the portrait."

Delores pulled her wand and pointed it at. "And why did you not tell me this right off the bat?"

Dobby grew sad. "I'm sorry but mighty Professor Underage did not ask Dobby. Dobby will punish himself." The house elf began bashing his head against the side of the corridor. While she enjoyed the self-punishment, Delores had little time to waste before going on to the Hufflepuff dorms.

"Stop! You said I have to tickle the pear?"

Dobby straightened up and pulled his socks up to his knees again. "Dobby can do this for the professor."

Walking over to the portrait, the house elf scratched the pear which giggled shrilly and turned into a doorknob. Dobby stepped back and did a little bow toward the other person in the corridor.

Still keeping her wand aimed at the elf, Delores turned the doorknob and heard a click as the portrait unlatched and swung away from the wall. There was a huge round hole in back of the portrait and she walked through it to see a short corridor which led to an open area.

There was a small table with two chairs next to it. A number of house elves came up and surrounded Umbridge and asked what they could fix, fetch or cook for her. Delores swung her arms this way and that and dispersed the crowd by saying she would tell them when she wanted something.

The only one still left beside her was the one called Dobby. His head was bowed as if he was waiting for the witch to yell at him also. Delores shook her head at the pathetic way the house held himself.

"Why is this table here?" she asked.

"That is for the students or staff that come visit and want a bit of food or drink during the day or evening."

"Do people come here after the curfew?"

"A few students from time to time while they return from punishments; the prefects sometimes stop in during their rounds."

"Wastefulness and gluttony. A lack of respect for rules and order. I shall bring a quick stop to this." Delores was quite vexed that it was such a common practice for others to take advantage of the stupidity of the Hogwarts simple-minded house elves.

"Would her Professorship like a cup of tea?" Dobby was looking at her with an idea that she might need a soothing cup to relax with.

"An excellent idea. Some Earl Grey with cream and two sugars." Dobby rushed away while Delores pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. The house elf was back in about three seconds and placed the cup of steaming tea in front of her. He then stood back as if waiting further instructions.

Delores sipped her tea and watched the house elves bustle about the kitchen. At this time of the evening she wasn't sure if it was cleanup from supper or preparations for breakfast in the morning. There had to be plenty of work to do to feed all of the students and staff of the school.

"Dobby, how many elves work in the kitchens?"

"Dobby does not exactly but have heard that there are four score and twenty elves tasked with meals."

"But four score and twenty makes fiv… Never mind Dobby. Who is in charge of the menus?"

"All of us. We work together to make all the foodstuffs that appear on the tables. The morning and lunch meals are about the same all the time except for special occasions. The evening meals repeat every two weeks or so except for the Welcoming and Leaving Feasts and special occasions as the Headmaster asks. Different foods can be made if any of the professor's asks for them. All witches and wizards get a special birthday treat on their day. And Madame Pomfrey orders meals for those that are in the medical wing."

"But who is in charge of all this?"

"Hogwarts house elves all work for Great Headmaster Dumbleydore."

"But who is in charge _here_?" Delores pressed on with the question.

"Oh Dobby now understands what Professor Mumblepidge asks. That would be the house elf named Grettle."

"My name is Umbridge you stupid elf. Could I talk to Grettle now?"

"Dobby is sorry that Grettle has retired for the day. Grettle is very old and needs to rest a lot. Perhaps Dobby can tell Grettle that High Professoress would like to see her tomorrow."

Delores drained the rest of her cup of tea and set it down on the table; a house elf immediately came and collected the cup and promptly rushed away to wash it Delores assumed.

"Show me the kitchens Dobby."

Dobby walked slowly away describing the various stations where various elves were cooking, baking, measuring and mixing and keeping various dishes under warming and preservative spells until needed for the next meal – in this case breakfast.

They were almost done going through the kitchen when Dobby paused at one set of open doors that belonged to a long square metal unit. "And this is where the truffles are stored Professor Bridgeummm."

"You are the stupidest house elf I have ever met; it is no wonder you work here in the kitchens. You say there are truffles in here?"

"Yes, this is a special cooling and preserving bin where the truffles are stored and kept fresh until the Sunday evening meal."

"I think I will go examine these truffles to make sure that they are being handled correctly." Delores walked into the bin and looked around. "I don't see any truffles in here."

"They are more toward the back to keep them fresher. The inside is much longer than it looks from the outside. It is special Hogwarts house elf magic."

Delores stared at the strange little elf for a second and then lit her wand up. "I will go further back since I smell something wonderful in here."

Dobby nodded and waited. A few seconds later he heard that the nice professor had not found the sweets yet.

"It must be only a few feet further on" Dobby suggested.

Dobby saw the wand light of Professor Umbridge get smaller and smaller as she got further into the bin. When she had practically disappeared from view Dobby snapped his fingers and the two doors silently swung shut and locked

It was about 10 seconds later that Dobby heard a pounding on the door and a faint voice demanding to be let out. Dobby shook his head sadly and snapped his fingers again. The sound disappeared.

Dobby had a wide smile on his face when he summoned a small sign and hung it on the door handle.

"What is happening here Dobby?"

Dobby turned to see an old house elf leaning on a small cane and watching the 'Out of Order' sign as it swung back and forth.

"There is a problem with this unit. A steaming problem Grettle and I have sealed it off so that _nothing _can escape. I know we don't use this very much and until Varnie can come and fix it I think we should leave it alone."

"Thank you Dobby for catching the problem. I shall tell the bakers to use the other ones."

Grettle walked away slowly and Dobby turned to look at the sign that adorned the outside of the bin. _Elongated Bread Baking Oven_ #_11_ it read in big orange letters. Dobby made sure the doors were locked securely and then put a couple of extra Out of Order signs around the furnace. Leaning back on one corner of the over, Dobby looked at the many buttons that controlled the temperature inside.

"Hogwarts elves must take care of Hogwarts professors but Dobby is a free elf and will protect Great Wizard Harry Potter." Dobby punched one of the buttons at random and walked away.

Inside Delores had grown tired of pounding on the doors demanding to be let out. Her wand was no help at all and she almost killed herself when the Bludgeoning Spell she cast incredibly bounced back at her.

Delores was sitting on the floor and trying not to cry when she felt the temperature suddenly increase and increase. And increase some more. Delores felt she was about to ignite and burn up and opened her mouth out to scream once more and….

….woke up screaming still sitting on the bench she had fallen asleep on. The bright sun had moved around and Delores realized that she had been sitting in the full sun for a very long time. She was trembling and sweaty and fell her face rather quickly.

She was very sure she had been burned. And suddenly felt faint.

Delores applied a cooling charm to herself and walked away from the Cliffs of Dover. She apparated into town when she was free from observation and drank three big glasses of water when she was seated in the restaurant. She had just made her order when the waitress returned with a small basket of rolls and butter. Delores drew back in shock as she saw the bread and threw the basket at the retreating form of the muggle girl and immediately left the restaurant.

Delores Umbridge apparated home and went into her bedroom, locking the door and lowering all the shades before she hid in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Lesson in Transfiguration

It wasn't until after midnight before Delores had calmed down enough to remember that she had a Sleeping Draught to take. She downed the potion and grimaced at the bitter taste. She really hated to take a potion like this but she understood the necessity of getting a good night's sleep. Something she really hadn't gotten since Cornelius Fudge had informed her of the need to go to Hogwarts and to deal with not only Harry Potter but that other thorn in the Minister's side Albus Dumbledore.

It did not take long for Delores to fall asleep but her rest was anything but productive. Vague dreams and memories of her own days as a student kept her tossing and turning during the night and halfway through the morning. When she finally woke she thought she felt more tired than when she had taken the potion.

Delores sat half dazed through brunch and chastised herself for letting the strange dreams disrupt her usual routine. She had a number of things to accomplish today and she was already a half day behind in her strict timetable. There was no avoiding it however; some of her weekly chores would have to be relegated to another day of the week before she had to start her new duties as _THE_ Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts.

The more she thought about it however, the more Delores wondered why the subject was still taught at Hogwarts. There had been a relatively long period of peace in magical England since He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had disappeared. The efforts of the Wizengamot led by Minister Fudge and his close friends, like Lord Malfoy, had insured that there were adequate measures in place to insure the continued safety and security of their way of life. Something that those half-bloods and the muggle born trash certainly had no right to.

Duels were all but a thing of the past and Delores had no doubts that those 'proper' families were very involved in teaching those spells to their sons and daughters in order to protect themselves for the rabble and undesirables of the world. Delores had thought about forming a special study group composed of the pureblood offspring to learn advanced spells to take care of those 'students' that were shamelessly flouting their stolen magic and attending the finest institute of learning in the world. Perhaps one of the Ministerial Decrees she could have Cornelius issue would restrict Hogwarts to those students that were 'truly qualified' to attend Hogwarts and let the pretenders be relegated to those inferior schools like Beauxbatons and the – ugg – Salem Academy of Magic in the states.

Delores spent most of the afternoon and evening thinking about her carefully laid out plans for taking over Hogwarts and eliminating the liar that threatened the stability that Cornelius Fudge had so carefully constructed. She only left her house during the day to make a personal trip to the local Apothecary store. She instructed (under the threat of her title as Senior Undersecretary) the Potion Master to mix her the strongest sleeping drought he could prepare as she had an important meeting the next day that she had to get a restful night's sleep for.

For once Delores Umbridge did not underestimate the necessity and importance of tomorrow's meeting. She had to deal with the Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts – Minerva McGonagall.

The two women did not like each other; a condition that reached all the way back to when Delores had been a student herself at Hogwarts. McGonagall had already been teaching a number of years when Delores had been sorted into Slytherin House and had developed a taste of the power that Lucius Malfoy and his friends had so powerfully wielded. While McGonagall had been a strict disciplinarian in the classroom, Delores had thought that her teaching methods were inferior as she had never done well in the practical part of the class, barely garnering A's on both her OWL and NEWT exams. McGonagall was only one of the inadequate teachers that Umbridge blamed for her lowly starting position in the Ministry of Magic.

During her years at Hogwarts, Delores had also watched the animosity that existed between some of the members of Gryffindor house and all of Slytherin House, especially a talented young wizard named Severus Snape. It was partially a matter of revenge that Delores was so overjoyed at taking this assignment at Hogwarts. She had failed on the matter of having Harry Potter punished and his wand snapped after the incident with the Dementors but now an entirely different situation was all but guaranteed to take care of the half-blood brat.

Delores didn't know how much of a stand Professor McGonagall would take against her but she felt that once she had taken over as High Inquisitor things would be much different. McGonagall loved her position as Transfiguration Instructor too much to risk losing it by opposing her. Or interfering on how she planned to deal with Potter.

Thinking of the tour in the morning at the hands of Professor McGonagall, Delores downed the stronger Sleeping Drought and snuggled into her feather-down bed with kittens playing with small balls of yarn and fell asleep.

~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~

Since the selected target was Harry Potter, Delores made a special effort to attend the classes he was taking to evaluate both the instructor and see what exactly the half-blood understood about magic. Delores also understood that Potter had received preferential treatment by at least the headmaster and wondered if it would also be granted by the other professors. Not that anyone was really safe from removal by the High Inquisitor. Today was a chance to take care of not only Potter but Minerva McGonagall.

Delores found a seat in the back of the Transfiguration classroom right before the class was scheduled to appear. She noted the faces of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students as they entered and saw her. Most grew very nervous and there were some mutterings between some of the students. Delores jotted down a quick note about Potter, Granger and Weasley to add to her growing files on them.

The young witches and wizards grew quieter as they took their seats and waiting for the arrival of the Transfiguration teacher. Delores checked her watch and prepared to write down that McGonagall was late for her own class. Professor McGonagall entered room with five whole seconds to spare with the sound of the bell coinciding exactly with the snick of the door closing. She didn't glance at Umbridge but went right to the front and started directing the class as the students started uttering again.

"That will do" she said and the silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnegan, kindly come here and hand back the homework – Miss Brown, please take this box of mice – don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you – and hand one to each student –" (Ch. 15, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

"Hem, ahem."

Professor McGonagall ignored her as the student calmly handed back the homework that students had previously handed in. Delores tried again.

"Ahem, hem."

This time Professor McGonagall reacted and turned to look at Umbridge as if she was somehow disrupting her class.

"Did you not get the notice of the time and date of your inspection Professor?"

"I am very sorry Delores but my _official_ duties have managed to keep me out of my office for the last couple of days. If the message was delivered there I have not had the opportunity to read it."

"Professor McGonagall, I would hope you would have had the professionalism to refer to me by my title, especially in front of the children."

"My apologies Madam High Inquisitor. I thought it was your practice to just silently observe the teacher in question without delaying his or her instructions. I apologize to both you and my students."

"Very well, you may continue Professor McGonagall."

Delores took her seat as McGonagall looked around at the students who seemed to be anxious to get on with their lesson.

"Madame High Inquisitor?"

The question surprised Delores as it came from McGonagall.

"Yes?"

"Since you are already here, I was wondering if I could impose on you to help with an advanced lesson of transfiguration. I'm sure you are the perfect person to help us today since you have had so much experience as the Senior Undersecretary of Magic."

"I would… I would be pleased and honored to assist in any way I can."

"Thank you. Miss… Turpin would you mind taking the box from Miss Brown and gathering up the mice again?"

The High Inquisitor watched the young girl start around the room but then McGonagall spun around and cast a purple spell right at her where she sat at the back of the room. The students gave a great roar of approval for what had happened but Delores was unable to respond…

For sitting in the chair that she had formerly occupied was a large stuffed toad. Delores could see herself but could not respond at all.

"Silent casting is a trick that will be taught to you in the sixth and seventh year" Professor McGonagall said. "As you can see, one of the main advantages is surprise as the target has no warning or time to erect a shield."

"Or dodge out of the way" Harry Potter said.

"Take two points for Gryffindor for logical thinking Mr. Potter. We will not be going over silent casting today however. Since Professor, excuse me, High Inquisitor Umbridge has so generously volunteered her time and body to help us out we will be learning a new spell today. Books away now and clear the floor."

The students stowed away their books, quills and ink and pushed their desks to the sides of the room. They all gathered around in a semi-circle as the professor brought the chair with the stuffed animal to the front of her desk.

"Queue up everyone please. Today we will be learning a new spell. It is "Demutavio".

"Demutavio" the students repeated.

"This is an intent-based spell much like the Riddikulus spell you learned in third year from Professor Lupin. Would anyone care to refresh our memories on what an intent spell is exactly? Miss Brocklehurst?"

The young lady stepped out of line just to speak up a little. "An intent-based spell results in an outcome fueled by the imagination or desires of the caster."

"Very good Miss Brocklehurst. Take two points for Ravenclaw. As High Inquisitor Umbridge had volunteered, you will all have an opportunity to change this stuffed animal into anything you want. Points will be given for successful casting as well as imagination. Remember you are all responsible for the form Professor Umbridge takes until the spell is reversed, worn off or till the next student casts. Who would like to try it first? No shoving Mr. Weasley. You there - Mr. Boot."

"Demutavio!"

"Shouting isn't necessary Mr. Boot. And your wand movement wasn't quite right; a backwards 'C' with a jab on the end. Please try again."

"Demutavio."

"Excellent; a watermelon. Next, Miss Brown?"

"Demutavio."

"Was it your intention Miss Brown to have a grey squirrel?"

"No Professor McGonagall. I was trying for an elderly flying mammal."

"Well, some people privately do regard Professor Umbridge as an old ba-. Half-points. _Finite_. Miss Parvati Patil."

"Demutavio."

"A reversed colored skunk?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Very well. Mr. Finnegan – your turn. And nothing alcoholic please."

"Demutavio."

Delores didn't know what she changed into but the young wizard got a pat on the back for turning her into something that the mudbl… muggleborn called a mailbox. Delores hated that it was a muggle whatever it was and that the 'children' were all laughing at her.

The rest of the class members all rapidly took their turns transfiguring her into a number of different articles. Delores was seething as much as she could considering as she rapidly went through a series of different forms. Not everyone got the spell right. Mr. Longbottom, for example, tried to make her into a potted cactus plant but she overheard that she was turned into a solid rubber ball and fell off the chair and bounced twice.

And not all the forms she took had eyes or ears; so she could only rely on the voices she had heard from the students as they stated their objective before they cast the spell. It was quite disconcerting and Delores never had a chance to stop the whole procession as her wand had mysteriously disappeared; along with hands or a mouth to actually reverse the spell.

She was aware of the changes but couldn't always tell what was going on. Some of the forms were inanimate but the changes made her head (when she had one) dizzy and her stomach quite upset.

Thankfully, Delores had done her counting and knew that the end of the line and lesson were approaching. Unfortunately, it was her favorite three targets from Gryffindor that were left.

"Demutavio."

Delores felt herself falling apart. And felt very queasy.

"Mr. Weasley! If you are going to actually cast a spell to make flobberworms, you should create a container to hold them in."

"I'll try to remember that for next time Professor McGonagall. Should I clean up the mess?"

"I'll do it for you this time Mr. Weasley but you'll have an extra four inches to write for your assignment than the other students. And two points from Gryffindor for bad planning."

"I thought the twins would like it" was Mr. Weasley's only comment as he headed for the side of the classroom and joined the other students that had already cast their spells.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" There was a sensation of gathering of her parts together and floating off the floor as Professor McGonagall prepared Delores for the next to last student.

"Miss Granger?"

"Demutavio."

"An archery target Miss Granger?"

"I wanted to make sure Harry had a clear spot to aim at Professor."

"Excellent choice then Miss Granger. Take a point for creativity and assisting a fellow house member."

"Thank you Professor."

"And last but by no means least, Mr. Potter."

There seemed to be a certain anticipation in the air as Harry Potter cast his gaze on the target. Everyone was waiting to see what the Boy-Who-Lived would do to the person that had been picking on him all semester and calling him a liar.

"Demutavio!"

There was a gasp from everyone present as they saw what Harry had done but a few students had begun applauding. The Transfiguration teacher glared at the students for a bit but awarded Potter ten points for being a good judge of character. She then dismissed the class after assigning the written homework.

Delores was back in the chair but couldn't move as she wasn't alive in this form. She had eyes and ears but couldn't even move her head.

Wait - She had a head! Delores opened her mouth to scream at McGonagall to remove all the spells but found she couldn't talk at all.

"That's my silencing spell. Whatever you have to say Delores, dear, I'm very sure that I don't want to hear it. Remember you volunteered to help me with my class so you have nobody to blame for this but yourself. I saw Mr. Creevy hanging outside this classroom as the fifth years left."

"To explain further, Mr. Creevey is an excellent photographer and I'm sure he took a few pictures of you in your present condition. Make what you will of that but I'm sure the Minister would not like to see your photograph in the Daily Prophet."

With that Professor McGonagall made a wave with her wand and a full length mirror appeared beside her. She moved it so that that Delores could see herself.

Delores wasn't sure if her face had turned white but she did feel very faint.

"Ahem, ahem." This time it was McGonagall that sought the High Inquisitor's attention. "Mr. Potter has a great number of attributes. For example, he **never** lies. He suffers in silence when he shouldn't but he is a powerful wizard in his own right. He did win that little competition we had last year after all. His spell should fade out after about a half hour but you never know. Just have a little patience and you'll be back to your cheery self in no time."

McGonagall adjusted the mirror so that it was right in front of Delores but left the classroom door open so that anyone could look in. It was the sniggering that finally forced Delores to open her eyes. Many students had paused on their way to the next classes and were pointing at her.

It was embarrassing; it was humiliating. It was way too, too much to deal with. As Delores felt the silencing spell finally fade away she raised her head to scream at the onlookers.

And looked directly into the back end of a horse! And in the place of its tail, Delores' head appeared right over….

Delores awoke screaming and couldn't stop for almost an hour!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Educational Decree #24

Monday. August 27th, 1995

The people waiting to see Healer Jagiss that morning were quick to spread the tale of a wild-eyed babbling witch that barged her way past the receptionist's desk and threw an elderly patient who was suffering from spattergroit from the healer's personal office. Delores bolted, locked, sealed and threw a privacy spell on the offending door before she turned quickly to fall on her knees and beg her healer to do something to help her.

Ellena Jagiss barely recognized Delores Umbridge. Half of her hair was impeccably groomed while the other half looked like it had been caught up in a violent windstorm. Her clothes looked very rumpled and her shoes did not even match – one was a brown and black oxford while the other was a standard 2 inch black wedge. How Delores had made her way here to here office without falling down or turning her ankle Ellena couldn't begin to comprehend. She did however help the woman to stand and escorted her to the seat by her desk. "So what has disturbed you so much Delores?"

Delores started to speak once but then looked around wildly as if to see if someone or somebody was going to attack her. 'Very strange behavior' the healer thought to herself. "Have you been sleeping badly Delores? I thought I gave you some sleeping potions to take care of that."

Umbridge nodded. "I've taken the ones you gave me and bought a few more at the Apothecary's. It hasn't help any and my condition…errr, sleep has suffered. I'm having horrible, awful nightmares every night that disrupt my rest and throw my whole day off. And I don't know what to do about it. I'm sorry to have barged in like this but I had to see you. I almost feel that I'm being driven totally balmy. I need to get some sleep."

Ellena poured a cup of tea with some calming powder in it to give to her distraught patient. While she was sipping it Healer Jagiss asked a number of questions about her activities over the last couple of days and whether she had upset someone that might want to hex her.

"So I've been spelled?" Delores asked a little hopefully.

"I've already run some diagnostics with my wand but I can't finds any evidence of jinxes or curses on you. I think that other than missing some sleep there's nothing physically wrong with you."

"Nothing physically wrong?" Delores said disbelievingly.

"Nothing I can detect anyway." Ellena pulled a pad toward here and began writing. "I've got a few things to give you. One is prescription for a Dreamless Sleep Potion; you can fill that here at the Hospital's apothecary. The other is a reference to Healer Dotty; you'll find him up on Ward 49.

"A Mind Healer?" Delores blurted out.

"He's a good healer; very experienced with a variety of metal diseases and difficulties. I'm sure he can get to the bottom of this and figure out what is wrong with you. If anything is wrong with you that is. My personal opinion is just a bad case of nerves but we must double check every possibility. Finish your tea Delores and let me get back to my regular patients."

A slightly less nervous Delores limped her way back to the lift and rode it up to the floor that contained Ward 49. It took a few questions to be directed to Healer Dotty's office after she cast some Disillusionment and Masking spells on herself to try and keep her identity hidden. Rapping on the Healer's door, Delores was issued into his office and took a seat. She handed the healer the parchment she had gotten from Jagiss and the witch tried to calm her racing heart as she watched the man read.

Healer Dotty reminded Delores of noting more than a crane. He was tall, thin with a prominent nose, long arms and big feet. He seemed to glide across the floor as he had walked across the office and settled into his chair with a minimum of fuss. Turning the reference sheet from her healer face down on his desk, Dotty gazed at Delores calmly for a long number of seconds. "Healer Jagiss writes you've been having some unusual and very disturbing dreams. Would you mind telling me when they started and what you remember of them?"

Delores looked around as if to confirm that they were the only people in the office. This was a very touchy subject for the witch and she really didn't want to speak of it.

"There are silencing spells on the doors and anything you say to me is covered by patient-healer confidentiality. I can't begin to help you if you don't confide me."

Delores started slowly with the assignment that the Minister of Magic had given her (but not specifically about Potter and Dumbledore) and picked up speed and agitation as she went through the various dreams she had had since then. Dotty listened and wrote a few notes as Delores described the ordeals she had experienced while sleeping.

Finally winding down with her descriptions, Delores clutched her purse nervously while the healer tapped his quill a few times on the parchment and thought. He held up one hand in a reassuring manner and stood up from his desk. "I need to cast some diagnosing spells on you Delores to see if what you have been experiencing has been the result of another person's jinx or curse. Or some mental attack."

"Is that what has been happening to me?"

"I'm not sure yet but we'll start with the obvious place as you have held a high position in the Ministry. One can sometimes never tell when one is the object of persecution or political maneuvering."

Delores sat silently as Healer Dotty walked around her and cast a few different spells on her. He seemed satisfied with the results as he came back to his desk and perched on a corner. "There's some good news. There is no Befuddlement or Confundus charm working on you. No evidence of an Imperious or any other external spell cast by a wizard or witch."

"None at all?"

"Not even a Jelly Brains Curse Undersecretary Umbridge."

"That's good news, right?"

"It means no other person has been causing this, yes. It also means I haven't discovered the root cause of your dreams yet. The next step will be to start with some basic Legilimency spells."

"Healer Dotty? Reading my mind?"

"It's entirely with your permission of course. I cannot force you to give up your memories but it is the next step to see if there is some emotional or psychological reason for your mind to manifest such disturbing dreams."

"Well, if that is the next step. I do want these dreams to end."

"So you wish to proceed?"

"As long as you think this is necessary."

"I do. Try to relax; both physically and mentally. Okay, we shall begin. _Legilimens_!"

Delores felt a gentle whispering and touch of something or somebody investigating her memories and emotions. She couldn't quite describe the feeling or the length of the contact but was very surprised when her shoulder was touched after a few minutes.

"There seems to be nothing wrong other than a need of wanting everything to be regulated and conforming to your particular standards of life. Because these dreams are so opposite to your normal view of things you are placing much more emphasis on the irregularities and concentrating too much on their wrongs. You've got to simply let them go as a product of stress and an irregular sleep pattern."

"Is that all there is to it Healer Dotty?"

"I'm pretty sure that is the course of it Miss Umbridge."

"Good, I would so like to leave all this unpleasantness behind me."

"Well, I have something here that should take care of most of your problem." The healer turned and went over to a cabinet at one side of his office, unlocked it and pulled out a white jug. He poured a measure of a white, milky liquid into a glass and brought it back to Delores.

"This is Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction. It will temporarily remove the memories of those bad dreams or make then fade away so that you may concentrate more on the day to day running of your life."

Delores Umbridge grabbed the glass out of the Healer's hand and downed the slightly bitter potion in one try. She immediately felt a little more relaxed and couldn't seem to focus on what the dreams that had been haunting her were about.

"I feel so much better already Healer Dotty. I can't believe how much better I can think now after that simple mixture."

"I see that Ellena has given you a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Make sure you take it tonight before you lay down and you will have at least 8 hours of interrupted rest. If somehow these dreams persist I want you to make an appointment or come and see me immediately."

"Thank you, thank you." Delores was almost gushing in her relief and her gratitude. She hauled a number of galleons out of her purse to pay the healer but Dotty just waved it away and told her to pay his receptionist. She left the office after shaking the healer's hand again. She gladly paid the price for the visit and the potion and went on her way even though she was late for her 10 o'clock appointment.

Inside the office, Healer Dotty wasted no time after Delores left to start a very important task. He placed aside the folder of Gilderoy Lockhart that he had been reviewing and started a new one. He placed Delores Umbridge's name on the outside and hurriedly starting writing down his observations and the conditions he had found upon on his reading of Delores' thoughts. He would have to make sure that this report came to the attention of the Hospital Chief of Staff when they had their weekly meeting. Dotty might have patient confidentiality but he also had a further responsibility to the safety of the public at large to think of.

Delores felt good enough after her appointment to become aware of the state of her appearance. She flooed home to change and make herself presentable for her meeting at Hogwarts. She flooed to Hogsmeade and got a quick sandwich and some tea at the Three Broomsticks before she walked up to the school. The soon to be Professor had been preparing her reason for the lateness of her arrival as a last minute consultation with Minister Fudge. She had no doubt that Professor McGonagall would consider it an insult that she hadn't owled ahead and related that she was being delayed. Delores wasn't very concerned about that however.

She was not met, however, by an impatient Deputy Headmistress once she had arrived inside the doors to the school. A scruffy looking older man who introduced himself as Argus Filch, the caretaker no less (and a squib!), said that Professor McGonagall had been called away on official school business tending to an incoming student. He was the only one left at the school to escort her around.

Seething inside at the obvious insult, Delores followed the wheezy and slow moving man around to the various high points around the castle. She thought her office was small but would be acceptable after she had a chance to decorate it. There were only two factors that made Mr. Filch's presence even the least bit tolerable. The first was that he owned a long-haired cat that he said was indispensable in his rounds around the school at night catching students out after curfew. The second was his attitude about students and their inability to follow rules and keep the castle in an 'orderly state'. Delores was quick to determine that Mr. Filch would be an appropriate person to send troublemakers to in case of detentions.

The slow pace of the tour consumed almost two hours and Delores was hard pressed to mumble even the barest of thanks to Filch before she left the school. She flooed directly from Hogsmeade to her home and made a long entry in her personal, private journal about the indignity she felt at being given a tour of the school by its caretaker.

Delores house elf provided a good supper for her and she spent the hours before bedtime writing out the lesson plans she knew she would have to submit to the Board of Directors and Dumbledore. Not that she would follow them once she had submitted them however. Being High Inquisitor would mean that she could eventually do whatever she wanted under the auspices of the Minister of Magic. Taking care of Potter and derailing Dumbledore's plot against Minister Fudge.

She had never looked so forward to taking a potion before and Delores relished taking every last drop of the Dreamless Sleep Potion that she had been given by Ellena Jagiss. Delores extinguished the lights and fell into a fast sleep.

~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~

The first order of business was to root out any subversive students and groups that might be in league with Dumbledore and supporting him in his efforts to take over the Ministry. Dumbledore obviously wanted to supplant Cornelius Fudge as the Minister of Magic. Delores had thought long and hard about this specific part of her plan. She had talked extensively with Cornelius about catching every one of Dumbledore's supporters flatfooted and to nip any rebellion right off the bat.

She had drafted the first of her measures accordingly and had Filch post it on the Great Hall doors after curfew so that all the students could see it first thing in the morning on their arrival for breakfast. Every student in every House would soon learn that the school was being governed by someone other than Albus Dumbledore. The Ministry of Magic, through her, would soon be turning out nice compliant citizens that would only have faith in Cornelius Fudge.

Delores stopped at the massive doors to survey her handiwork. There in big bright letters was the first of the restrictions she would put on the school to make them more orderly and eager to follow the Minister's wishes.

BY ORDER of THE HIGH INQUISITOR of HOGWARTS

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club is defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No Student Organization, Society, Group or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

_This is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four_

Delores entered the hall and wondered when all the students were going to appear. There was a scattering of students scattered around the four tables but only Dumbledore and Snape were present at the teacher's table. There was a pile of small objects at Delores' usual spot at the table but she didn't realize what they were until she got closer. They were badges – Prefect Badges, 3 Quidditch Captains Badges and even the Badges for Head Boy and the Head Girl.

Delores was very confused. "What is the meaning of this?"

It was Professor Snape that replied in his usual snide way. "It would appear that there have been a number of overnight resignations Madame High Inquisitor. They evidently thought that giving up their appointed positions was an appropriate response to your Decree.

Delores turned in anger to the one person she blamed for all the wrongdoings of the school. "This must be your doing Headmaster."

"I'm afraid not. People are free to make choices of their own Delores. As I understand it, the prefects making rounds overnight saw your announcement, returned to their own houses and woke up not only the students but the individual Head of Houses. After some discussions, the students made some decisions. Turning in those badges was merely the first."

"The first?" Delores asked.

"Many owls were sent out overnight to the parents and guardians of most students concerning the Educational Decree that was issued. Included in most of those letters was the statement that they would rather return home than spend even another day under the restrictions of that Decree and any other ones you might want to issue in the future. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall agreed with their assessment and opened up the floos in their individual offices to anyone who really wanted to go home."

"How dare they? I'll remove them all for insubordination! Where are they anyway?"

Dumbledore had the audacity to smile as he answered. "They and the rest of the staff are voluntarily spending their morning returning the muggleborn and those without floo connections to their families."

Delores' face was quite red and she had trouble focusing her anger at anyone besides Dumbledore. "As least you didn't join this madness Professor Snape. Please tell me your house had better sense than this."

"The Slytherins were notified of the Decree as soon as the other Houses were. Despite my conviction that you are heading the school in a favorable direction, fully a third of my House left with their trunks this morning after curfew was lifted to use the floos that were left opened overnight. What you see in the Hall are _all_ of the students left in the school."

Delores looked around and noticed for the first time that only the green and silver house badges were presently eating a very nervous breakfast.

"I do not believe this is happening. This is an overreaction of the highest possible nature."

"That is not quite the situation Delores" Dumbledore said. "And you really have no one else to blame than yourself."

"WHAT? Explain that statement this instant!"

"I saw and talked to a number of students before they left for home early this morning. Your wording was quite precise but you listed no exceptions to the rules."

"Exceptions? Exceptions? There are no exceptions to what I wrote."

"Then you banned not only the Quidditch teams and the Hogwarts Choir practices but also the right for the students to eat together."

"But…"

"Classes could not be held except under individual instructions…"

"NO!"

"Even the right of students to sleep in their own beds as most dorms are made up of three or more students."

"Get them back here Headmaster! I want all of those students back in place for the evening meal!"

"I'm afraid I don't have the authority to do that Madame High Inquisitor as I believe I'm presently without a school to administer. Unless you want the Ministry to issue a Universal Truancy report and give Aurors the task and authority to go to every magical house in England and drag back the sons and daughters of the general public and members of the Ministry itself and the Wizengamot, I believe you shall be only making up rules for Professor Snape and Slytherin House from this point forward."

A totally gobsmacked High Inquisitor pulled out her chair and sat in it with a very confused face. This had not been the plan. The students were supposed to be intimidated. And obedient. This had not followed the plan that had been drawn up at all.

The house elves delivered another breakfast plate at that moment as Delores sat down. Her usual breakfast fare appeared on the small pile of badges in front of her and tipped over, spilling the poached eggs and kippers directly into her lap.

As Delores leaped back to her feet and started cleaning off her suit, the doors to the Great Hall swung open and a number of people appeared. A great many people. Some of the crowd she recognized because she had seen them at the Ministry of Magic. Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley and too many others for her to recall all their names, walked forward together to come to within a few feet of the teacher's table. Delores gulped as she also recognized some members of the Wizengamot in the crowd – Augusta Longbottom, Henry Frobisher, Octavius Greengrass and many others. None of the people the Delores were acquainted with seemed to be in a very good mood this morning.

"What are all you people doing here?" Delores asked a tad bit more than a little defensively.

"We've come to see about this Educational Decree that forced all of our children home" a voice in the back yelled out.

"I've come to get a refund on the tuition that I've paid for my son for instruction this year" came a shout from a man that identified himself as Ignatius McLaggen.

Delores looked at the faces before her and sought out some official help. "Madam Bones are you going to let this rabble just cast aspersions and blame on me for doing the job I was appointed to do? Minister Fudge himself…"

Madame Bones took a step forward from the crowd. "Do you refer to the Minister Fudge that received so many owls and Howlers from student's parents that he decided to take an immediate week's vacation at an undisclosed site? That Minister Fudge?"

Delores began to get very uncomfortable at the amount of comments and anger that was directed at her. She made one more appeal to the Head of the DMLE.

"You are charged with keeping the peace Amelia. I shall summon the Auror Corps myself if you will not help me out."

"In case you haven't noticed Miss High and Mighty Inquisitor, about half of the active Aurors are somewhere behind me in this grievance committee and a lot of retired aurors are also here in support of their grandchildren."

Delores pulled her wand. "You are not authorized to remove me from my position or from this school. I will report this.. Headmaster Dumbledore, surely you aren't going to allow this to continue?"

"Yes, I will not allow this to continue. _Expelliarmus!_" Delores's wand was wrenched from her grip and landed in the outstretched hand of the Chief Mugwump of the ICW.

Delores fell back a few steps in terror as the crowd took another step forward. "I was simply following instructions" she shrieked out as the crowd prepared to rush her.

"HOLD THERE!" A voice that brooked no disobedience came from the middle of the crowd and they all paused to look at who had shouted. The crowd parted as the man walked steadily forward. He was in uniform; a very snappy scarlet and gold uniform with many medals pinned to his chest and a white pith helmet tucked nattily under his arm.

The man stopped and did a formal bow to Madame Bones and kissed the back of her hand. "Nice to see you again Amelia" he said.

"And you also Bradley. Could you possibly be here officially?"

The tall man nodded somberly and Madam Bones turned to face the headmaster. "Headmaster I have the pleasure to introduce you to one of my counterparts from the Queen's Royal Marines. Senior Warrant Officer Bradley Pennington. Bradley this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot."

Dumbledore stepped forward to greet the WO but was surprised when the marine saluted him and produced an envelope from his jacket. "Instructions from the Queen herself sir."

There was a gasp as the majority of the crowd had heard the Marine's voice. "The Queen?" "Merlin's Beard, what's up now?" "Why is Dumbledore getting a letter from Her Majesty?"

Delores screamed out her protests. "How did SHE find out about Hogwarts?"

With barely a glance in her direction, Pennington answered Delores' question. "She has always known about Hogwarts but has chosen not to interfere until complaints and reports from the sons and daughters of the members of Parliament were forwarded through the Prime Minister. He deemed it important and disturbing enough to bring it to Her Majesty's attention."

Dumbledore had taken the envelope and retreated to his seat to open the letter. Delores tried fleeing out the side door but she was caught and brought back struggling by a couple of furious parents. Her face was white as chalk and her lip began trembling as she waited for whatever was in the 'official' letter.

Standing up after finishing the letter, Dumbledore nodded to Pennington and handed the letter to Madame Bones. She scanned it and smiled and turned that smile at Delores. Her knees started shaking. Albus Dumbledore addressed the waiting crowd. "It seems the matter of authorization has been settled. This is a command from Queen Elizabeth to immediately remove Madame Umbridge from her position as a Professor and the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She is under arrest pending a trial before a Joint Parliament and Wizengamot Committee of Justice."

The cheering from the various mothers, fathers and other concerned relatives of the missing students totally drowned out the screech of outrage and despair that came from the impeccably groomed and proper _former _Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That still leaves me the problem of finding a Defense instructor" Dumbledore said.

"I believe I have an Auror or two in this crowd or back at headquarters that would gladly fill the position on a temporary basis" Madame Bones said.

"And I have been given permission to assist if such help would be desired Headmaster" the Warrant Officer declared.

"Please inform Her Majesty that we would be glad to have the counsel and advice from such an experienced member of the Royal Marines."

Dumbledore raised his voice to be heard throughout the Great hall. "As we have seemingly solved the problem concerning the excesses of a certain appointee, I invite the rest of you to enjoy the hospitality of Hogwarts and break fast with us this morning. Warrant Officer Pennington if you don't mind coming up to the teacher's table, I would like to talk with you while we eat."

The military man nodded and, while he stepped up to take his seat, Delores was led screaming and struggling out of the hall.

"You all wait until Minister Fudge hears of this outrage. You will pay; you shall all pay!" was the last threat that issued from Delores' mouth as the Great Doors closed and her protests faded away.

. . . . .

~Z~

While the Dreamless Sleep Potion had failed in one part of its described function, the sleep part of the concoction worked as advertised. Delores whimpered and thrashed in her sleep but never woke up to break the passage of continuing images in her mind.

~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~

This seemed to be very, very familiar. Delores arrived in the Great Hall again and beheld the scattered Slytherins seated across the four tables again. It felt like she had been here before at another time. A feeling of deja vu descended on Delores and she looked around very cautiously. She did see a difference in this morning's train of events however as all of the other staff was present and waiting for her.

Looking around for Madame Bones or that muggle Pennington to come rushing it, Delores kept walking backwards until she stumbled against the step upward to the teacher's table. Delores turned around and regarded Dumbledore. "So the students have all left then?" she asked.

Professors Flitwick and Babbling chuckled at her confusion. The rest of the staff look at her like she had gone totally barmy. It was Professor McGonagall that stood and replied. "The prefects have informed me that the students from three of the Houses were having meetings in their common rooms to discuss the Educational Decree. I expect they shall be down presently to have breakfast."

Delores took her usual seat between Professor Snape and Professor Sinistra. She felt very nervous and couldn't touch any the food that had appeared on her plate. The rest of the staff ate in a normal manner until the shutter doors clicked open and announced the morning owls.

This morning there was only one flyer descending from the rafters and even Delores knew who the snowy white owl belonged to. "That's Potter's bird" she yelled out and prepared to pull her wand if the owl chose to attack her.

Hedwig circled the hall once and came to a graceful landing before Dumbledore holding a package with a note attached to it. Professor McGonagall threw a couple of pieces of bacon at the bird and the owl snapped them up hurriedly and then launched herself up and out of the hall.

Dumbledore unfolded the note and read it. "This is very interesting."

"What is it Albus?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I believe it is something for our High Inquisitor" Dumbledore replied. He unwrapped the package and passed the small oblong shaped box down to table. "The instructions request that you push the button marked 'PLAY'; the second one from the left."

Delores looked at it the small black object suspiciously. It was Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies instructor that recognized and identified the item. "It's just a tape player Professor Umbridge. It's a muggle device for recording voices but someone must have done some unusual Charms work on it for it to play here at Hogwarts."

Casting a detecting spell on it, Delores found no danger in the tape player. She pushed the button and found out there was at least a 'Sonorus' spell on it as loud music and a voice filled the Great Hall. Dumbledore smiled as he liked music and Delores saw that Flitwick was grinning widely as if he recognized the song. Delores knew she would never remember the song and tried to pay attention to the wild (and threatening!) muggle lyrics. She grew horrified as she heard this:

_We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We've got the right to choose and_  
_There ain't no way we'll lose it_  
_This is our life, this is our song_  
_We'll fight the powers that be just_  
_Don't pick our destiny 'cause_  
_You don't know us, you don't belong_

_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Oh you're so condescending_  
_Your gall is never ending_  
_We don't want nothin', not a thing from you_  
_Your life is trite and jaded_  
_Boring and confiscated_  
_If that's your best, your best won't do_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_We're right, yeah_  
_We're free, yeah_  
_We'll fight, yeah_  
_You'll see, yeah_

_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_We're right, yeah_  
_We're free, yeah_  
_We'll fight, yeah_  
_You'll see, yeah_

_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We're not gonna take it_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We're not gonna take it_  
_We'll fight the powers that be_  
_No, we ain't gonna take it_  
_Don't pick our destiny_  
_We're not gonna take it anymore_ (Twisted Sister – 1984)

The last strains of the song faded away and the tape player clicked itself off. Delores saw that all of the staff with the exception of Dumbledore were regarding her with some amusement. She would not be cowed by such tactics however. Potter and everyone else who was involved in this vulgar and distasteful threat to her would be put in detention or expelled from the school as soon as she caught them.

"I want Potter and all of his friends" Delores all but screamed.

"Then you are in luck Madame High Inquisitor. The note discloses where they and the rest of the missing students are."

"Where?" Delores asked rising.

"The first through third years students are sitting in the Quidditch stands."

"And the rest?" Delores asked over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

"They are also at the Quidditch pitch."

"Good. Everyone there shall see what I do to the troublemakers."

"Delores, you probably should wait a second" Dumbledore spoke out.

"Why? I'm going to assign some many detentions that you might as well hand the House Cup to Professor Snape right now."

"The first through third years are sitting in the stands because the fourth through seventh years have challenged you to a Wizard's Duel."

"WHAT! HOW DARE THEY? No matter; I accept. I'll show those…those children what happens when you defy authority. Who is their representative?"

It was Professor McGonagall who was holding the note now. She had a very smug little grin on her face when she spoke out. "You don't understand Delores. They don't have a representative. They have _ALL_ challenged you to a Wizard's Duel."

"That is preposterous. I am not going to raise wands against that many children."

Dumbledore shook his head but not in a sad way. "I'm sorry Delores but you have already accepted. It is a binding magical contract. If you back out of it, you will probably lose your magic. Or you may die. You _must _appear and duel."

Delores was headed out the door to contact the DMLE and have Aurors come to the school to take care of this… this revolt. She made it one step outside the Great Doors and was turning toward her office when she felt herself frozen and lifted off her feet.

"Get me down from here! How dare you cast a spell on the High Inquisitor?"

"I can assure you Madame Umbridge that none of the staff cast any spell on you. It is magic itself that is making sure that you arrive at the duel."

Before she could retort against Dumbledore's statement, Delores was floating through the entrance hall, through the outer doors and on her way down the path toward the Quidditch Pitch. The staff of Hogwarts followed along behind her at a leisurely pace discussing the last Wizard's Duel they had witnessed.

Delores floated through the entrance to the stadium and students cheered as they saw her yelling out her indignities. A ring of wand-bearing students parted to let Delores go through them. Delores floated to the middle of the pitch and was set down in a ring of almost a hundred students. Delores felt herself released and tried to apparate away. With no success.

"She obviously hasn't even read _Hogwarts: A History" _Hermione Granger cried out. "Everyone knows you can't apparate from the school."

"Shut your mouth, you filthy, lying mudblood" Delores yelled as she pulled her wand and pointed it at the bushy haired fifth year student.

There was a 'whoosh' of the gasps that came from the students in the stands and Delores just began to swerve her wand and turn in a circle as she tried covering all the members of the circle. Delores noted that there were even a few students with the green and silver badges denoting that they were members of Slytherin House pointing wands at her.

Dumbledore's voice echoed around the stadium as he must have cast a _Sonorus_ charm on himself. "We are here to witness a Wizard's Duel. The challenge was issued by students from all the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year students here at Hogwarts and accepted by High Inquisitor Delores Umbridge. The use of Unforgivables is forbidden in this duel. Participants, please bow to one another."

Exaggerated measures of respect must have been the order of the day as most of the witches and wizards did a deep bow toward the person in the center of the circle. Delores did not respond.

"At the count of three, the duel may commence. One!"

Delores didn't know where to aim her wand first; there were too many choices. "Wait! This isn't fair!"

A pair of voices were quick to respond to that cry. "Imagine that George; she pretends she knows what fair is."

"I don't think she understands the concept dear brother of mine. Didn't she hear what she's been preaching to our dear little Harriekins all year? I must not tell lies."

"TWO!"

"I cede the contest. I surrender!" Delores held her hands up in the face of overwhelming odds.

There were groans throughout the stands and most of the students forming the circle lowered their wands. Some students moved aside to let Delores walk out of the circle and the Quidditch stadium.

Laughter was the response to her first steps and something inside of Delores snapped. She had one more chance to make things right and prove herself to Cornelius Fudge.

"_Reducto!_"

The blasting curse headed directly for Harry Potter's head. Delores watched it go and smiled – until he ducked nimbly out of the way and the spell hit one of the goal posts gouging a big hole through a side of it. The goal post sagged dangerously to one side but did not topple over.

Delores eyes were wide open as she heard many scores of voices all calling out their own spells and an incredible number of different colored hexes, curses and spells came at her.

Delores screamed in anticipation of all the hits and….

… woke up again in her own bed to find she had loss control of her bladder and any reasonable expectation to speak coherently. She was still frozen in that position and in shock when her house elf found her in the morning to tell her that breakfast had been prepared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Finding the Room

Monday, August 28th, 1995

It was the sense of smell that seemed to return to Delores first. It was an antiseptic smell that somehow combined with fresh linens, old stonework and a faint hint of lilacs. A combination that didn't make any sense to Delores; she tried identifying the smell by locations she was familiar with but nothing came to her unconscious mind. Hearing voices also induced a climb upwards from oblivion. Delores didn't know where she was but thought she wasn't home. The last thing she remembered was another dream – a duel between her and… half the entire student body of Hogwarts? Delores struggled to get awake – if for nothing else to complain to Healer Jagiss about her so-called 'Dreamless' Sleep potion.

It was a number of seconds until the voices spoke out again. Delores sort of recognized that they were whispering. She didn't know who the female voice belonged to but the other ignited a spark of familiarity. It was a voice she had heard before and one that she didn't particularly like. It was Albus Dumbledore.

What in Merlin's name was the Headmaster doing around her? She shook her head in protest and that seemed to be noticed.

"I think our newest comrade has awoken Poppy. I'll leave you to explain what happened to her and where she is. Good afternoon Professor Umbridge."

Delores opened her eyes just in time to catch the last of Dumbledore's purple and golden starred robe exiting the door out of the room. Delores looked around. This didn't seem to be any ward at St. Mungo's and it definitely wasn't her home.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." Delores turned her head to see an older witch clad in the green and white of a Healer's uniform. "Who? Where?"

"All in good time Professor Umbridge. I have a potion you should take now."

The healer held out a small vial of a pinkish potion. Delores took it but with a great deal of confusion. "I'll take this – AFTER you answer some questions."

"Well, I guess that fair. My name is Madame Pomfrey – Poppy to my friends and colleagues. And you are at Hogwarts, in the medical wing to be specific. Your house elf found you in a nearly catatonic state this morning. She contacted your old office at the Ministry who contacted Ellena Jagiss. She contacted me after apparating to your house. Knowing your reluctance to be admitted to a place where it would be a public record, she floo called me and sought permission to bring you here."

"I was supposed to…. I took a Dreamless Sleep potion last night before retiring. It didn't work – in fact I had the most horrible nightmares!"

"Ellena and I talk a bit about your recent sleeping disturbances and I reviewed the charts she brought over. The best thing we can figure out about _last _night was that you had an allergic reaction to one of the components of the Dreamless Potion. Do you know if you have an allergy to asphodel or powdered moonstone by chance?"

"Not a clue. How long do I have to stay here?"

Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "That sounds suspiciously like a question one of my more frequent student patients asks upon waking up from his latest disaster. In your case Delores, may I call you Delores? A simple stay overnight will suffice. I have an alternative to the Dreamless Sleep potion that I'd like you to try later."

"It's Professor Umbridge. Is it guaranteed safe?" Delores asked.

"I can assure you it is totally safe to consume. Professor Snape himself mixes up the majority of the potions I use for everyday problems and accidents."

"Sleeplessness and nightmares are everyday occurrences around here?"

"Yes, you wouldn't believe the state that some students work themselves up into for finals. Add in the natural pressures of taking the OWLs and NEWTs and you can understand how the sleep potions might be necessary at times.

"I suppose so. So what am I to do to pass the time here?"

"You are staying in that bed until at least tomorrow morning. You may send one of our elves to your residence to get some things to read or help set up your office. If you'd like something specific to read, I can go down to the Hogwarts library to bring a book or two back. There is a copy of the Daily Prophet in my office if you'd like to read that."

"Does the Minister of Magic know that I am here Madame Pomfrey?"

"I'm not sure if your healer notified him but I can send on owl to the ministry and inform him of where you are."

"That would be satisfactory" Delores said. Seeing the expression on the mediwitch's face, Delores asked if she had time for a chat. Poppy replied she would be happy to and brought out not only the paper but a pot of tea. Delores learned a lot of information about the school, Dumbledore and the rest of the staff as she carefully pumped Madame Pomfrey for information under the guise of learning about her fellow professors. She already had some lined up for dismissal before she yawned and fell back to sleep in the comfortable bed.

When she awoke again she saw a concerned Cornelius Fudge standing at the end of her bed. "I heard you had some sort of breakdown Delores."

"That is a gross exaggeration of the facts. I've been having a little trouble sleeping in the anticipation of…." Delores looked around before she blurted out something that might be considered incriminating.

"Pomfrey's gone down to see Snape; somebody you ought to cultivate as a friend. He has a shaky alliance with Dumbledore but does promote the pureblood sense of values and worth that we are looking for."

"I will keep that in mind. I am already aware of his history concerning the Boy-Who-Lived. He should be a willing ally in isolating and discrediting Potter."

"In case you didn't already know, Lucius's son Draco and a lot of the sons and daughters of my advisors and main contributors can be found in Slytherin House."

"I have plans to interview Draco, Miss Parkinson and a few others to get their views on things around here and to help me out if it comes to that."

"Excellent, excellent" Minister Fudge stated as he almost clapped in glee. "I shall expect regular reports Delores and will have a couple of my more 'sympathetic' Aurors on standby if you need more official backup to remove troublemakers."

"Thank you Minister but I anticipate no problems in assuming the proper position to run this school as it should be. And to have Potter confess to his lies."

"Madame Pomfrey said I shouldn't stay too long; I was just making sure you were not having any problems that would keep you from completing your assignment here."

"Thank you for your concern Cornelius but I shall be equal to the task you have given me."

Minster Fudge left then and Delores began thinking of all the places in school that she knew of where the students could privately congregate. Where lessons from Dumbledore could be held to teach those selected students spells that could disrupt or even overwhelm the Ministry. The idea of halfblood and mudblood students assaulting the Ministry of Magic was so ludicrous that it might be possible. At least that is what Cornelius Fudge thought might be happening and Delores did not doubt the Minister's intelligence or cautiousness.

It was a complete surprise when a Hogwarts house elf appeared with a covered tray and told Delores that it was supper time. She gazed at the clock on the wall and realized that the afternoon had obviously disappeared between her nap, the visit from Cornelius and her own thoughts about the possible threat to the safety and security of the Ministry and the Minister's position.

Madame Pomfrey returned and asked Delores if she would like company with her meal but Delores politely declined and asked to dine alone. Madame Pomfrey said that she was heading down to the Great Hall and a meal with the rest of the staff but would tell everyone that the newest DADA professor was resting comfortably and would be released the next morning. Delores smiled and thanked the mediwitch for her help.

It was no later than four minutes after Madame Pomfrey disappeared that Delores got out of her bed and began snooping….err, examining the contents of the mediwitch's office. She found the potion cabinet and examined the various jars and bottles to see if there were any proscribed or unauthorized mixtures that were present. Everything seemed to be above board but she would ask Professor Snape at some point to open up his storeroom and see what was hidden there.

Delores also found the cabinets that held the student records. While she was tempted to break the seals and look at the files, her curiosity could wait until she had the power and position to look through and see what kind of information on Harry Potter and his friends was held there.

Not knowing how long supper would keep Madame Pomfrey away from the medical wing, Delores merely took the Daily Prophet that Poppy had offered her and went back to her bed to read it. She was halfway through the entire newsprint when a sudden chill seemed to come into the room and halted her reading. She put down her paper and almost fell out of bed in shock. Surrounding her bed were ghosts – many ghosts – many, many ghosts! Some she remembered from her time as a student: the Bloody Baron, the Fat Friar, The Grey Lady and even that pathetic moaning and crying girl ghost that was usually stuck in the witches' loo on the second floor - Myra something-or-other. They were all here along with a number of other ghosts she wasn't familiar with.

"What do you want?" Delores shouted as she brandished her wand back and forth in front of her. "I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and I demand you leave!"

That statement instead of making the ghosts scatter provoked an opposite reaction. "Little Nellie Fudges-a-lot? He made minister? Oh please tell me you're trying to put one over on us? The conniving little Hufflepuff couldn't even pass Charms or Muggle Studies when he was a student here."

"He is the Minister of Magic and has been for a number of years." Delores was astonished that none of the ghosts were believing her. She decided to remain quiet in the hopes that the specters would leave her alone.

"We just came to offer our congratulations to you Madam" said one of the ghosts that Delores finally remembered was named Sir Nicholas, 'Nearly Headless Nick', the Gryffindor House ghost.

"And to commend your courage" said the Fat Friar.

"Courage. I have no need of courage when dealing with children."

"Oh dear" the Grey Lady spoke. "She doesn't know."

Delores' head spun around rapidly. "Know what?"

Helena Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady glided forward so that she stood next to Delores' bed. "That the position of professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts is cursed."

"How preposterous!" Delores almost broke out in laughter at the absurdity of the statement from the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. "I'm sure the Ministry or the press would have known about this and a curse breaker would have been called in."

"It was tried about twenty years ago under the time of then Minister Nobby Leach. It was unsuccessful but it did vanish the spirit of the giant runespoor that haunted the passageway to the Slytherin dorms. A failed potions experiment led to that particular creature haunting the dungeons."

Delores frowned. "You're serious."

"The position has been cursed for over twenty-five years" Nearly Headless Nick said. "Even the house elves know about the problem."

"Surely the Headmaster should have done something about this curse. What exactly is the nature of this curse anyway?"

The ghosts looked at one another as if wondering who would step forward. It was a small oriental looking woman who stepped forward. "The curse is that no instructor who teaches DADA lasts more than one year. It usually results in a fatality."

"Balderdash" exclaimed Delores. "I don't believe you."

There was a sigh from the Bloody Baron and he pointed to the lady that had spoken up. "My name is….used to be Professor Kobayashi Hadaka but everyone calls me Hada nowadays. I was the second person to teach DADA after the curse started."

"And what kept you from returning to teach a second year?" Delores asked.

Instead of speaking, the small woman turned around and Delores saw a ragged burn mark that went through her robes and seemed to go through the middle of her shoulder blades. "A _Confringo_ cast from a very disgruntled seventh year who had failed her Newts was the official story. She caught me on one of the higher stairs so between the spell and the subsequent fall I died."

"A student did that?"

"I was informed a few years later that she had been put under an Imperius curse to shift blame off the real perpetrator – a prefect named Mauger Malfoy."

"Surely this was an isolated incident. There really isn't a curse here is there?"

The Fat Friar shook his head a little sadly. "Let's do a review of the recent appointees to your position Madame Umbridge. Last year Barty Crouch Jr. who continuously took Polyjuice to impersonate Mad-Eye Moody ended up kissed by a Dementor. The real Moody is probably still in St. Mungo's recovering from his 9 month captivity."

"That's true. Cornelius told me all about it."

"The year before that Remus Lupin had the sense to resign the post a few days before the end of term."

"As well he should have. A creature such as that teaching purebred wizards and witches."

"Madame Umbridge, that creature as you called him was probably the best teacher in the subject in the last dozen years" the Grey Lady said.

"I don't believe you, a Pureblood, would say anything nice about a werewolf."

"I was speaking about the man. He's only cursed one night a month."

"Humphh."

"Let's get back to our history review" said Nearly Headless Nick. "The year before Professor Lupin…"

"He was not an accredited professor!" interrupted Delores.

"And neither are you _Madame_ Umbridge" said Hada the ghost instructor.

"As I was saying" the Gryffindor ghost continued, "the year before Professor Lupin we had that marvelous example of wizardry – Gilderoy Lockhart."

A deep voice from the back of the spectral crowd spoke up. "And he's still in St. Mungo's after accidentally 'Obliviating' himself. He may never recover either as I heard it."

"Should we continue on Madame… excuse me, Professor Umbridge?"

"Surely this is just a run of bad luck" Delores said hopefully.

"Very well. Before Lockhart there was Quirrell. Nobody knows what happened to him but he was never seen walking out of Hogwarts alive. Some say that he was vaporized. Or was it dissolved? I'm afraid I've forgotten."

Delores looked at (and through) the serious faces of the ghosts around here. "And … the others?"

"Before Quirrell, there was Octavia Banderwithers, a retired auror. She was found at the base of the Astronomy tower one Sunday morning. A suicide note turned up three days later but nobody really knows if it was that or murder."

Sir Nicholas continued on from the Fat Friar. "And before the unfortunate Banderwithers, it was…hmm."

"Mister Cunningham" a voice from the rear of the crowd provided.

"That's right Cunningham. Thank you Jonathan. Mr. Cunningham got lost in the fog coming back from the Three Broomsticks one Hogsmeade evening. He took the wrong path and evidently wandered into the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was too late in finding him; he had been killed and partially eaten by the Acromantulas."

"Acromantulas? That's horrid." Delores felt that her face had gone white with shock at the description of the fate of that previous DADA teacher.

"Would you like us to continue with the history Madame Umbridge?" the Grey Lady asked. "I'm sure the members of the ghost council can tell you about all the incidents that happened to the 2 dozen teachers before you."

"No, I've heard quite enough on that subject. I'm not sure I believe you all anyway; I think you are trying to scare me away."

There was a muttering from some of the ghosts and some just vanished. Some glided away through the walls and doors until there was just a handful left around Delores' bed.

"You may believe whatever you choose Umbridge" the Grey Lady stated. "You may consider it a warning or just a tale then. The choice is yours and you will see us around the school from time to time."

Then Helena Ravenclaw gathered up her ghostly robes and turned and walked through the nearest wall. That seemed to be a signal for the rest of the ghosts to disappear. Sir Nicholas turned around just before he reached the wall. "Since you don't believe us, you shouldn't mind that there will be a betting pool or two on you once the term starts."

"A betting pool?"

"A now time-honored tradition here at Hogwarts. Just the basics – how long you will teach and the manner of your 'accident'. Good evening Madame." Sir Nicholas tipped his almost disconnected head sideways as a formal goodbye and sank through the floor. Delores couldn't decide if she should be amused, shocked or angry at what the ghosts had been relating to her. She was still thinking about that when Madame Pomfrey came back from supper. She went into her office for a few minutes and came back out carrying a small mug full of a brown mixture.

"What kind of potion is this?" Delores asked a little suspiciously.

"Everyone calls it hot chocolate – it's supposed to relax you. I've added a titch of cinnamon and a few drops of brandy. Go ahead and try it."

Delores sipped from the mug and told the mediwitch that it was really comforting. She drained the last of the drink and handed the mug back. At that point, Madame Pomfrey set the mug down and pulled her wand out from a pocket in her skirt.

"What are you doing?" Delores asked in a sudden panic.

"I talked to Severus Snape over supper and there's a slight change of plans. Since we don't know if you are allergic or not to the ingredients of the Sleeping Potions, I was just going to cast a Sleeping Spell on you. It should give you a full night of good sleep."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Would you like to try a Dreamless Sleeping potion again?"

Delores shuddered as she remembered the nightmares that had resulted from that. "Very well, you have my permission to cast the spell on me."

"Good night Delores. Soporatus!"

Delores slumped back in sleep and Madame Pomfrey made sure that the blankets would remain in place over her for the night. She retired to her office and the lights dimmed and then went out in the medical ward.

~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~ ~Z~

~Z~

It had been so easy to break one down. They just had to find and catch one of the students who became unaccountable for a couple of hours once or twice a week. The Inquisititorial Squad had finally found a Ravenclaw named Marietta Edgecombe to drag to the High Inquisitor's office for questioning. While originally steadfast in her denials of any illegal group activities, the girl had finally broken down. It was not a threat against her personally but when Delores threatened not only Miss Edgecombe with expulsion but the loss of her father's job at the Ministry and him being arrested as a 'subversive element', the girl finally broke down.

She had confessed that almost thirty students belonged to a group that studied and practiced Defensive spells and magic once or twice a week in a hidden room on the seventh floor of the school. Delores wasted no time in judging how evil and sinister this group was after the young witch broke out in some horrible looking purple acne that spelled 'SNEAK' across her face. Delores had a few members of her Inquisitorial Squad to drag her along and show her where this hidden room was.

It was Draco Malfoy that suggested having the Hogwarts house elves confined to the kitchens so that they would be unable to help the group of students. Delores was quick to award the smart (sneaky) young wizard twenty house points for helping her out.

It was a short time later that Delores, the Inquisititoriaal Squad, Filch and a crying Miss Edgecombe were facing a blank wall across from a portrait of Barnabas the Balmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballet.

Delores turned to Edgecombe. "Are you sure where this room is located? I don't see any door here."

"I swear Madame Inquisitor that this is where a door appears when Harry Potter or his two friends set up the meetings. I don't know how they make the door appear though."

"Bah, take her away. We'll open this room up and I don't need any door." Miss Edgecombe was thrown to the floor and crawled away from the group that was determined to catch and punish the DA.

Telling everyone to stand back, Delores raised her wand and cast a bludgeoning curse right in the middle of the wall. The corridor shook and a small dark smudged appeared. Delores cast the spell again and pretty soon every member of her enforcement Squad had their wands aimed at the wall and casting every destructive spell they knew at the wall that was concealing the traitors.

Inside the group had stopped their practicing at the first tremble and shake of the wall. It was Hermione that asked for a small viewfinder and she looked out at the hall and shouted out what she discovered. "Umbridge, the whole IQ-less squad and Filch are out there. It must be that they broke Edgecombe as she's crawling away."

It was Neville that asked the obvious question. "Harry what are we going to do now? I'm not sure we're up to fighting them all."

Harry gathered everyone close as the pounding on the wall continued. Even he flinched at a particularly powerful spell outside caused a lot of dust to shake down from the ceiling and a small crack appeared in a section of the wall.

"I was afraid of this and I'm not going to blame Marietta. Merlin knows what kind of punishments, threats and pain she had to face. But we're not going to stand here and let them break in and catch us."

"We're not?" said Fred with a grin.

"We're not" George replied. "Harry has a plan."

"Not exactly - Hermione has a plan and we tested it last week. Room, Operation Getaway!"

Two dozen doors appeared around the edge of the room although one had the Gryffindor flag over it and the other had the Slytherin symbol.

"These all lead to broom closets around the castle but none on this floor. You can go together or separately but be careful. The Slytherin door leads to an empty cell 6 doors down from the Potions classroom. We cleaned it up when we went through it the first time. It's only a few steps from there back to your common room."

"Gryffs – our door leads to the vacant Head Boys room in Gryffindor tower. Don't crowd; it's been used for storage for the last couple of years. Everybody go, go! We'll contact you through the coins for our next meeting."

There was a ragged cheer as the witches and wizards headed out through the doors. The doors vanished as people went through them and Harry and Hermione watched as the Slytherin portal closed up and vanished.

"Time for us to go too Harry."

"You go ahead Hermione; I'll be right behind you but I want to leave a little surprise behind."

"Don't let them see or catch you Harry."

"I know Hermione. I'll just stay in the doorway until they get inside." Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder and took the three steps through the passageway until she came to another door. She opened the door and saw that the Weasley's were all gathered around the room waiting for her and Harry to appear.

The shocks and spells continued on through the outer wall. Harry took a deep breath and asked for a special training dummy. A scarecrow with the face of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, appeared on the end of a tall stake in the center of the room.

"Slip and Slide, version one please. Extinguish lights and open corridor door."

Outside in the corridor, the various witches and wizards were taking a little breather to regather their strength to continue the assault. All of a sudden there was a sound of a large bell ringing and a crooked and battered door appeared on the wall.

"They've decided to give up" Draco cried out in delight.

"Try the door first. You Crabbe." Delores pointed her wand and the big Slytherin fifth year very cautiously touched the door with his wand before turning the knob and throwing the door open. He looked inside. "I don't see anyone."

"That's impossible. Get out of the way." Delores and the rest of the Inquisitional Squad passed through the doorway and lit up their wands when they came into the dark space. No one heard a door quietly closing or disappearing in the darkness.

Delores was incensed. "Search this room. You children cannot hide from me. If you give yourself up you may still not be expelled. I'm only interested in the leaders."

There was a solid click of a light turning on and a figure in the middle of the room was lit up. Delores gasped as she beheld the scarecrow. It had a note pinned to its chest and Delores stalked up to it and ripped the note off and kicked the stake that held up the scarecrow.

"What does the note say Madam Inquisitor?"

Delores unfolded the parchment. "You seem all hot and bothered from your workout. Maybe a nice relaxing swim would be good for you."

There suddenly came the sound of running water and the door they had entered by slammed shut and disappeared. Some of the Inquisitional Squad starting pounding on the wall and looking for other exits. The scarecrow of Cornelius Fudge started rattling in its space and suddenly dropped through a hole in the floor. Delores stared at the space and grew alarmed as it began to widen.

"Get back! Everyone get back!"

Everyone tried seeking the safety of the walls but it soon became obvious that there was no relief there. Additionally the floor started tilting down to the center of the room where the opening in the floor was getting increasingly bigger. It was as if the room had turned into a sort of funnel (not that any of the Pureblood inside had a notion of such a muggle device). It was Pansy Parkinson that lost her footing first and disappeared down the opening to places unknown. One by one and then by groups of two or more the Inquisitional Squad disappeared down the hole. It was no consolation to Delores that she was the last to fall to the floor and tumble through the hole.

The hole led to a ramp which had water running down it. The ramp narrowed off to a metal slide that was partially filled with cold rushing water. Nothing could be seen or felt in the darkness to stop the tumble downward. Delores heard the panic cries of her selected helpers in front of her but was unable herself to slow down her progress down the steep and twisting passageway. It seemed to be many minutes but then Delores felt the slide straighten out and saw an opening appear dimly in the darkness ahead.

It was only as she no longer felt the slide beneath her that Delores recognized where she was. Exiting the cliff Hogwarts stood upon. There was just enough moonlight to see the 20 story drop that was ahead of her. She heard the screams of Malfoy and the others as she fell and was wondering if she would survive the fall to the water from this height. A clamor of more frantic screaming was heard below her. A horrified Delores saw that the giant squid had risen to the surface of Black Lake.

Delores had only a second to scream herself as the mouth of the monster opened up directly before her and a good number of her prized students disappeared into that wide maw. Delores saw the huge jaw and teeth of the squid and begged out loud for Fudge to save her.

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Delores woke up on the floor next to the bed in the medical wing. Madame Pomfrey was standing over her and asking her how she had become soaked.

Opening her mouth to explain, Delores promptly fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Succession of Horrors

Thursday, August 30th, 1995

There was no reasonable explanation for why Delores was soaking wet and lying flat on her back next to the cot she had fallen asleep in the night before. A couple of quick drying charms soon had Delores back in bed and getting a few hours of desperately needed sleep before she was woken up to have breakfast and be discharged.

Delores had spent the rest of the day setting up her new office and trying to seek some explanation for the woeful fortnight of disturbing sleep and horrible visions.

Nights of restful (or little) sleep totally evaded Delores for the last days of August leading up to the arrival of students and professors at Hogwarts. Delores had sought out every bit of medical and magical explanation and relief for her symptoms and increasing nervousness. Nothing seemed to help. She had even sought an audience with one of the Unspeakables to see if she was having some sort of visions of the future. The cloaked man had the audacity to laugh at her descriptions and had Aurors escort her back to the elevators and out of the Department of Mysteries.

And the dreams had been getting more graphic, more memorable despite however much she wished she could forget about them. She had dreamed that she had found an excuse to ban Potter from Quidditch for life and to confiscate his broom but then discovered that the Quidditch pitch had been turned into a giant swamp and the goals had come up missing while he was still writing lines for her. Another nightmare had found her wandering in the Forbidden Forest and accosted by a giant who licked her arm and declared her yummy (Ewww!).

Other dreams had included a herd of those beastly Centaurs galloping into the Great Hall and carrying her off while three of the four Houses broke out in a standing ovation. The last one had been most unnerving; the Inquisitorial Squad and her had caught Potter and five other students trying to use her personal floo to go rescue Sirius Black. She had turned the six troublemakers over to Professor Snape while she had personally led her followers to the Ministry of Magic to capture the wanted criminal in England herself.

When they had arrived at the Department of Mysteries they had not found any sign of Sirius Black. In her dream, Delores and the others had found some people dressed up like Death Eaters. 'They' were very unhappy that Harry Potter hadn't showed up. It was very emotional horror to watch one of the supposed Death Eaters appear with Minister Fudge at wand point and kill him with the most vile of the Unforgiveable Curses.

The Minister had been less than happy when Delores had broken into his home at one-thirty in the morning to reassure herself that it was a dream she had been experiencing and not reality. That she had attacked and bypassed two Aurors to do such was something that Delores knew she would be fined for.

It was now Thursday night however and Delores had, against both Madame Pomfrey's and Healer Jagiss' advice, had procured a small vial of a perfectly clear potion. The Draught of Living Death; a deadly potion if used improperly. It had been Professor Snape himself who had been reluctant to give the mixture to Umbridge but a signed order by Cornelius Fudge absolved him of any feelings of guilt about handing over the powerful potion.

There had been very specific instructions as to check the appearance of the liquid in the vial and the amount of potion a person of Madam… Professor Umbridge's age, weight and general health required. The necessary counter-agent was also provided for her house elf to administer to bring her out of the induced slumber in the morning.

Uncapping the vial of clear fluid, Delores poured it into a glass to examine her best hope of a good night's sleep and the banishment of the horrible dreams/visions/nightmares she had been having since Cornelius Fudge had given her the assignment to Hogwarts. She looked at it trying to see if there were any discolorations or impurities in the potion; she saw none. The potion smelled faintly of almonds as she had been told it should. Holding her breath for a second, Delores drank the Draught of Living Death. She only had a few seconds to get comfortable in her bed and cover herself up before falling quickly into slumber.

~Q~ ~Q~ ~Q~ ~Q~

~Q~ ~Q~

~Q~

((A.N. Original dialogue taken directly from the books is in _italics_ from here on out. CC))

Delores blinked her eyes and looked around. As much as she could in the circumstances; it was dark in this passageway; a stone corridor in reality. The end of the corridor was only a few feet away so the only direction to go was forward through the seven foot high walls and arched stonework. There was only a single faraway torch lit to cast light through the tendrils of fog that curled around her feet and legs. It was very quiet with only a steady drip, drop of water marring the silence. There was a whisper of a conversation toward the open end of the passageway but that seemed a long way off.

Looking around, Delores was quick to take inventory of her situation. That she was in a dream was unmistakable; it had happened so many times in the past couple of weeks not to consider that she was actually awake. She was clothed the time, as opposed to the recent horrible nightmare of dancing naked with Mr. Filch at the Ministry's Yule Ball with all the Wizengamot watching on.

No matter how much she searched her pockets, Delores' 5 inch yew and runespoor scale wand was not on her person. She had her favorite tweed suit and cap on though so that was a little reassuring.

A hand touched her shoulder and Delores shrieked in alarm and stumbled to the side of the passageway. A boy's voice called out to her with a shushing voice.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you knew where we were."

"Why would you think I would know? I think I'm asleep actually."

"That's a strange thing to say … ahh. Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Umbridge, Delores Umbridge. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"No, but I could guess Hogwarts; at least the stonework looks familiar. _Lumos_." A light appeared at the tip of the wand the boy was holding in his hand. He flashed it around the corridor and caught Delores right in the face. She flinched backwards and the person holding the wand swore and apologized. And then muttered something.

"What was that you said?"

"That's 7 sickles. I have a friend that fines me and my friend Ron 7 sickles every time we swear. She says we'll never get a girlfriend if we're constantly resorting to vulgarity and coarseness."

"She sounds like a smart girl."

"The smartest. She says she's using the fines to save up for a ball gown but she always seems to buy the first round of Butterbeers whenever we go down to Hogsmeade."

Delores had a smug grin. 'Juvenile boys and their friends who were girls; the males are always the slowest' she thought.

"The sound came from down that way I think. By the way my name is…" The person with Delores allowed his lit wand to come up to shine on his face and shoulders. Delores didn't know whether to laugh or start screaming when she saw the semi-familiar face and very famous scar that had appeared on so many front pages of The Daily Prophet.

"You're Harry Potter!"

There was a little bit of resignation and sadness when the boy responded. "Yeah, I know. I get that response a lot the first time people look at me."

"You sound disappointed. I thought you loved the attention and hero-worship."

"Not me. I wish Voldemort had gotten sick that Halloween many years ago and stayed home and worked on his crossword puzzle or something. I miss my parents."

Just then a larger noise was heard from the other end of the corridor and both Delores and the Potter boy turned to look toward the source. "There's at least one person up there I think."

"We can carry the torch until we get to a better lit area." Harry walked up and pulled the torch from its holder on the wall. "That's probably the only way out as I don't feel any sort of breeze coming through these walls that might indicate a hidden passage. I would prefer to get out of here instead of waiting for something or somebody to trap us in a dead end corridor."

The Potter boy seemed to wait until Delores fell in step behind him all the while wondering if she could snatch the wand out of his hand and apply a few hexes and curses to the Boy-Who-Lived. Potter however kept enough in front of her to keep that from being possible.

A few short passages and two turns brought them to a place where they could see a lit space ahead that the corridor led into. Delores watched as Potter slowed down and hugged one wall as he advanced. He finally placed the torch up into an empty holder when there was enough light to see their way.

Feeling a bit cautious herself Delores walked slowly behind Potter as he eased himself forward. They came to a point where they could see into the room ahead and Potter abruptly stopped.

"Go ahead."

"I would but there's a magical barrier here. We can see through it but I can't move forward. I'll go check the other side."

Potter ducked low as he hurried to the other side and got a better view of the room ahead. Delores saw him stop and heard him gasp as he caught a look at the whole room from his vantage point. She hurried across to see what had disturbed him so.

She had to lean forward almost to his shoulder to hear what the boy was repeatedly whispering. "This can't be here; it can't be happening again."

It was an almost circular room with a few steps around the edges and an ancient air shaft or fireplace chimney stood at the spot opposite their corridor. In the middle of the floor was a large full-length mirror; looking in and around it was a thin wizard wearing a brightly colored turban.

Whatever or whoever it was seemed to energize Harry potter. He pulled his wand and tried cancelling the magical barrier. When that didn't work he pounded on the wall and yelled out "Get away from there; it's not there."

But the wizard inside kept talking to himself totally ignoring or not hearing them. The magical barrier muffled but didn't cut off the sound of the wizard as he talked.

"Do you know who that is Potter?"

Harry Potter looked up at her with a mixture of disgust and anger. "Unfortunately yes. That is Professor Quirrell; he was a teacher here my first year."

Quirrell was a name Delores recognized from her talk with the ghosts earlier. He had vanished or supposedly died. "And what are you now?"

"Getting ready to start my Fifth Year. I hope."

Delores was about to question him about the last task of the Tri-Wizard tournament when something happened in the room to cause Quirrell to stop pacing and look a little sideways. Delores then saw Potter groan and slumped down to a kneeling position. "I can't believe I'm watching this."

A very small boy had entered the room from another corridor. Potter put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. Delores looked at the new boy and recognized a younger version of the person beside her. He looked so tiny and frail. Nothing like what she expected Harry Potter to be in his first year at Hogwarts.

There was a sense of shock on the face of the younger boy and Delores struggled to make sense of the conversation that was going on in the room. Delores finally nudged the kneeling Potter in front of her. "This seems to be familiar to you. What are they saying?"

The Harry Potter on this side of the magical barrier shook his head sadly and started talking but his eyes never left the confrontation in front of him. "Professor Quirrell is explaining to ….me that is was he rather than Professor Snape who had been making attempts on my life during the first year."

"What? That's not possible; no Hogwarts professor would…"

"He did; he let in a mountain troll that almost killed one of my best friends. He jinxed my broom during the Quidditch match against Slytherin."

"Why?"

At that moment Professor Quirrell snapped his fingers and the younger Harry was surrounded and bound by ropes that appeared in midair.

The older Harry punched the invisible wall in front of him in frustration. "Because he hates me and he suspected that I knew that he was after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"The Sorcerer's Stone? What's that? Why was it here at school?"

"It's a magical artifact that can help produce the Elixir of Life. Voldemort wants it to get his body back."

Delores flinched at the mention of the dreaded name. "That's impossible; You-Know-Who had been gone over a decade!"

"The impossible seems to happen a lot around me Miss Umbridge."

"That's _Professor _Umbridge to you Potter."

"Then we're missing the arguments going on inside the room Professor Umbridge. I suppose with _my _luck you're going to be the next DADA teacher."

Delores was going to reply but Potter held a finger up to his lips and pointed into the room. The discussion there was focused on the mirror and Quirrell was half-talking to himself and carrying on a conversation with the younger Potter.

"To answer your previous question," Harry said a little grumpily, "Dumbledore suspected that the Stone might be stolen by one of Voldemort's agents inside of Gringotts."

"That's also impossible."

"Which? That there are still agents of Voldemort's around or breaking into Gringotts? Because there was a break in reported a few days after the Stone was moved here to Hogwarts."

"This makes no sense. There have been no Death Eaters or followers of You-Know-Who for years."

"Yeah, right. Didn't you read the reports of what happened at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"That was troublemakers out to spread fear in the general public. A house elf was found carrying the wand that cast that horrible signal of the Dark Lord. The Minister assured…"

"The Minister is a pompous, headline-seeking idiot only concerned with his appearance and keeping his office."

Delores grew mad and was going to physically hit the boy but something inside the room happened and Potter straightened up. Delores saw that Quirrell had released the ropes and had dragged young Harry Potter over to the mirror again.

"What's so important about that mirror?"

"That's the Mirror of Erised. It shows you your heart's greatest desire. It where Dumbledore hid the stone."

"In the mirror?"

"Exactly."

There was a pause in the conversation between the teacher and the student and Delores faintly heard another voice. She looked around the room but only noticed that the Harry Potter beside her had started shuddering.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, you'll see. He's …I've got the stone by now. Watch Quirrell."

The former professor of DADA seemed to be having a conversation with the mysterious third voice that floated around the chamber. Quirrell reached up and slowly unwound the turban and dropped the wrappings on the ground as his feet. As he slowly turned around, there came a whimper from the boy besides Delores. She was about to question her Harry Potter ('Her Harry Potter? This was madness!') when Delores' mouthed dropped open in shock and she barely restrained herself from screaming. The back of Quirrell's head contained a monster – a glaring white flat face with red eyes and slits in the place where nostrils and a nose should have been! It was alive and very snakelike and the sight of it caused Delores' stomach to flop around and threaten to come back on her.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is that hideous thing?" Delores finally got out.

"Pure evil. That's Voldemort - he's possessed Quirrell since his trip overseas."

Delores felt very light-headed and hoped she wouldn't faint from the shock. _**If**_ what Potter said was true then everyone, including Minister Fudge, had been wrong.

"Keep watching; it's not over yet."

Delores leaned against the corridor wall to help hold her up as the … the.. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was yelling at the young Potter and Quirrell began walking backwards toward him. The Potter in the room tried to flee but Quirrell grabbed him by the wrist and immediately released him and Delores saw his (Quirrell's) hand begin to blister up and turn black. Quirrell knocked the young boy down and tried grabbing him again. The damage to his hands got worse and Delores heard a scream of pain come through the magical barrier. The Wizard finally remembered that he had a wand to draw on and tried to reach it but the young boy fought back with elbows hands, knees and fists. Potter finally clasped his hands on Quirrell's face and Delores saw the teacher's face begin to blacken and slough off.

"What's happening?" Delores gasped out, totally shocked by the scene.

"_They _can't stand my touch. It was a protection given to me by my mother's death."

Delores had no response to that as she watched Quirrell fall off Potter and try to escape. The younger Potter would have none of that and pursued the wizard. He reached Quirrell and hung on as the body of the former teacher crumbled up and began to disintegrate. There was a loud scream that came from the pile of blackening corpse and a mist of fine black particles rose from the pile as the Harry in the chamber seemingly collapsed in pain or exhaustion. The mist floated for a second or two and then seemed to gather itself together and rush out through the wall.

There was silence for a matter of thirty seconds and Delores waited for the nightmare to end. There came a new voice though the barrier and the Harry beside her finally stood and pointed to the doorway where his younger self had entered the room. It was a few seconds later that both of them saw Dumbledore enter the room, wand drawn and then looked down at the fallen first year. Just as the headmaster rushed over and knelt by the young boy, the lights went out.

Delores finally took a relaxing breath. 'This is over' she thought. 'I'll be back in my bed or have fallen off onto the floor again.'

A voice came out of mid-air; a woman's voice. _"That twice my son has defeated the Dark Lord. Are you understanding what you have seen?"_

There was a grinding sound that went through the floor and wall that Delores had been leaning on and it seemed the corridor rotated around and flipped over once or twice. Delores tried to hang on but was too shocked from watch that confrontation with evil that Potter declare was Lord… Could she be in Potter's head somehow? That would explain a lot of her confusion; if the so-called Boy-Who-Lived was broadcasting his madness, he would need to be confined to St. Mungo's or possibly Obliviated to within an inch of his life to control his delusions. But there was that final voice and a real feeling to this…event? Memory? What had she just seen? Witnessed! She started trembling as she tried evaluating it to see if was all real.

. . . .

. .

The light gradually came back again and Delores picked herself up from the floor. She heard a concerned inquiry from a now familiar voice and determined that she had not rid herselfof Harry Potter.

"Are you okay Madame…Professor Umbridge?"

"Just a little bruised and scuffed up from this dirty passageway."

"At least it's mostly dry at this end. I've already tried and the magical barrier still seems to be in place around the outlet. We can't go back the other way either."

"So who's there or maybe where are we?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Perhaps you should just watch and listen."

Delores felt like shaking the boy to force him to answer her questions but a sound of someone running made her approach the barrier as the light came up all the way for them to see the interior. To see another chamber; this one was much larger than the previous one and had a greenish hue to its appearance despite the numerous torches. There were rows and rows of columns heading up into the unseen roof overhead and Delores noticed that there were intricate carving of snakes on each one of the columns and along the walls.

At the end of the chamber was a giant statue of an ancient and monkeyish looking wizard. At the foot of the statue was a small heap of black robes and a boy kneeling next to it urging the person to wake up.

"Who's the girl?" Delores asked after Potter tried yelling through the barrier telling the young boy inside that 'she' wouldn't wake up.

"Her name is not important; she's just the latest victim of the Heir of Slytherin" Potter answered.

"It was three years ago that the Chamber of Secrets and the petrified students were the talk of the Wizengamot."

"I know. My best friend was petrified. That's me out there."

Delores shook her head. "As much as you like it Mr. Potter not everything revolves around you."

"Be quiet or you'll never hear what's going on."

Potter had move away to the other side of the corridor and Delores forced herself to look back into the chamber. A third person had joined the small girl and the person Potter swore was himself ('Again with the delusions' Delores thought.").

But Delores had trouble focusing on the appearance of the tall young wizard that stood over the pair. His edges were fuzzy and he seemed to waver a bit in the light. He was talking to the person who was another younger version of Harry Potter.

"_I'm a memory that was preserved in a diary for fifty years."_

"Did the Slytherins of your time ever mention a Chamber that belonged to Salazar Slytherin that was left with a monster to protect the school?"

"It was a legend – a student supposedly had been killed when Rubeus Hagrid loosed a monster in the school. An acromantula.

"Did nobody ask back then how an acromantula petrified a student or two or didn't eat or take the corpse of the girl? Did nobody check the body for bite marks?"

"You know it was a girl? Delores asked.

"I've _met_ her; she… well, her ghost helped me find my way down her."

"But…"

"QUIET! This is important."

The conversation had carried on inside the chamber between Harry Potter (as he had stood and turned so Delores could see him better) and the slightly older person.

… _been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes – how her brothers tease her, how she had come to school with secondhand robes and books, how… how she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her…"_

"What is he going on about? Writing in what?"

Potter pointed his wand at her. "Professor Umbridge please be quiet. I don't want to cast a silencing charm on you but I will."

"I'm an adult; you wouldn't dare!"

"This is supposedly your dream anyway didn't you say? Don't make me angry – you wouldn't like it if I got angry. The girl was writing in a diary; a very evil diary."

The older person who identified himself as Tom Riddle continued on with his talk. Delores found it easier to listen as he had become louder.

"_So I made her write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring. But there isn't much life in her… She put too much into the diary, into me. Enough for me to leave its pages at last….. I have been waiting for you to appear since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."_

"_Like what?"_

"Is that girl a half-blood like you Potter?"

"Shhhh! Maybe if I stun you we can all wake up. That girl is a pureblood by the way."

Delores grumbled but resolved to listen and see the fate of the poor girl.

"…_how is it that you – a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent – managed to defeat the greatest wizard of ALL TIME? How did you escape with nothing more than a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"_

"_Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time…"_

"_Voldemort is my past, present and future Harry Potter…"_

Delores watched this Tom Riddle person pull a wand from his pocket and began writing his name in the air: _Tom Marvolo Riddle_

With a quick flick of the wand, the letters began rearranging themselves into another set of words: _I am Lord Voldemort_

Delores felt her face drain and fear begin to overwhelm her. This was the Dark Lord! Tom Marvolo Riddle – not a Lord at all!

Looking over at the boy, Delores wondered if this could be real. That the boy had met a younger version of ….HIM. But she was confused by the appearance of the version of _You-Know-Who_ on the back of Quirrell's head. More of Potter's lunacy? The truth as jumbled up as it might be?

"How did the girl and you survive without a wand?" The Potter in the corridor with her banged his head softly on the wall. "You had to go and ask that. I really wish you hadn't."

As if someone had been listening, the lights went out again and a few seconds passed before they came back on again. When she could see the Chamber clearly again, Delores shouted and turned to run away. She got five steps in before she remembered the barrier they had been hiding behind. The older Harry Potter was transfixed by what he was seeing.

There was this unbelievable huge snake chasing the young Harry Potter around the Chamber. The small wizard had somehow procured a long, shiny sword to defend himself with. There was a familiar bird flying around the chamber and trying to harass the snake and person that declared himself You-Know-Who.

Delores saw that the giant snake's eyes ("It's a basilisk Madame Umbridge.") had been ruined and the snake was lurching around and attempting to crush or strike at Potter by its other senses. Maybe hearing and smelling Delores guessed. The boy was slightly quicker than the… basilisk but had not inflicted any real damage with the sword on its scaly body.

There was another quick attack by the monster and Potter rolled away again but had managed to cut the snake's forked tongue with the blade. Instead of getting to his feet and running away again, the young Potter just got to a crouching position as if he wanted the basilisk to have a motionless target. Delores screamed out a warning as the snake struck again. But this time, there was a definite plan involved in the response by the battered and bruised boy.

As the snake opened his mouth to bite down on Potter, the rather impressive looking sword was thrust up through the roof of the mouth of the monster and exited thought the top of his head. There was a shrill scream from the snake as it thrashed in its death struggles and threw the young lad aside. The snake finally flopped over and became motionless. Delores glanced back to see if the young Harry Potter was going to get up but gasped as she saw a broken-off poisonous fang of the basilisk lodged in and through the arm of the young Boy-Who-Lived. Harry grabbed the fang and managed to wretch it out of his arm and drop it on the ground.

Delores breathed a sigh of relief but the Harry Potter in the corridor with her had turned his back on the scene. It was then that the third occupant of the chamber stepped up to his foe to gloat.

"Basilisk fangs are filled with deadly poison Harry. You're dead but you don't know it yet."

Dumbledore's phoenix flew back to Harry's side and leaned into the boys shoulder. Harry wobbled a bit as he smiled at the bird.

"_You were fantastic Fawkes…"_

"_You're dead, Harry Potter. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."_

Even as far away as Delores was, she could see the thick, pearl-looking tears drop down the bird's beak on top the darkening and punctured arm of the younger boy. A she looked the wound above his elbow seemed to get smaller

"_So ends the famous Harry Potter. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear mudblood mother soon, Harry. Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must…"_

Delores was scared. Scared that she was watching Who-Know-Who was about to let the young wizard and witch die. She looked over at the Harry Potter that had been her unwanted and uninvited guide for these two wild nightmares. He was strangely smiling. "What are you smiling about? You're dying in there!"

"Phoenix tears have healing powers that counteract almost every bit of poison and spell damage. Riddle is just remembering that now."

Riddle ran up and scared the phoenix away. It took flight with a blur of gold and scarlet. It disappeared into the far reaches of the chamber as Riddle continued to gloat over the fallen boy wizard.

With a flutter of wings, Dumbledore's phoenix came back out of the darkness and dropped something on the floor in front of the suddenly not so pale young Harry. It was the supposed diary that had caused all the problems and led to Tom Riddle being reincarnated.

Both Riddle and Harry stared at it for a second but before Riddle could cast a spell or yell at the boy, he had picked up the discarded basilisk fang and stabbed the book cover.

Delores watched the young man that had declared himself Lord… scream in pain and shock and began to twist away from the diary. Harry stabbed it twice more and then Delores watched the Riddle boy explode into fragments and disappear.

Just as the girl raised up and looked around, the darkness began falling again. Before she could see who the girl was, the blackness was complete and Delores heard her companion grunt and turn away. "I hope, for Merlin's sake that that was the last history lesson you and I have to witness. It was hard enough going through it once." There was the sound of a few footsteps fading down the corridor and then complete silence was the only sound in Delores ears. There came another whirling as if Delores was caught up in a portkey and she closed her eyes and hoped she was going to appear in her own bedroom.

A new voice came out of the darkness. _"Did you see that? My son whipped a thousand-year old basilisk WITHOUT a wand! He's a powerful wizard in his own right. His mother and I are very proud of him and love him so much."_

Delores heart lurched. The …Potter's parents were… dead. Killed by the Dark Lord before that boy had received his scar. Was it possible the Potters were alive? Were they ghosts watching over him? Was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named really out there? The world didn't seem as secure and safe now as when she started having these dreams. Delores didn't know what to do; maybe… maybe Potter was the new Dark Lord and he had cursed her? Delores was scared and confused. She hoped she woke up soon.

. . . .

. .

.

And then the dream got worse. She hadn't gone home.

Delores was transported somewhere else and landed hard on her hands and knees. She expected her companion to come pick her up but no such assistance was forthcoming. She climbed carefully to her feet and looked around. It was a moonlit night and Delores saw that there was enough light coming from the approaching dawn to make out where she was.

A graveyard! The place Potter had sworn the battle with You-know-Who had taken place – a place where HE had been _resurrected_!

"Potter? Potter - show yourself. I don't want to see this."

There was no answer to her plea. But there was a reaction. Delores looked on as there was the sound of an apparition (or something similar) and two boys appeared before her.

"Get over here!"

The two boys didn't seem to hear her. They pulled their wands and looked around. A slow shuffling sound came out of the darkness beside her and Delores tried to move. Her feet refused to budge even though she struggled mightily. A person totally covered in robes walked right by her without noticing her at all. He or she was carrying a small bundle in his or her arms and had their wand out in one hand.

As the mystery figure got closer to the two boys, a thin nasty voice came out of nowhere. _"Kill the spare!"_

There was no hesitation as the wand lifted and Delores watched as one of the Unforgiveable curses was cast. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The green light hit the taller of the two boys and he slumped to the ground totally motionless. Potter seemed to be in shock as he viewed the dead boy. 'That had to be Amos Diggory's boy that had been killed' Delores thought.

Potter was stunned by the unknown man and then dragged to a tall marble headstone where he was levitated up and then bound in chains.

Delores could only watch on with horror as events unfolded and she could neither move nor make a sound as she became a silent witness to unspeakable events.

After making sure Potter was securely bound the man disappeared for a minute and then came back pushing a huge cauldron until it rested just in front of the headstone. It took but a moment to create a fire under the cauldron and steam rose from the contents as it began heating up.

Delores opened her mouth in a silent scream as a giant snake slithered out of the darkness, circled the headstone and then disappeared into the darkness again.

"_Hurry!"_

It was finally easy to identify the source of the voice as the bundle that had been placed on the ground. The unknown wizard picked up the bundle carefully and unwrapped the contents.

Delores only held on to her sanity and her consciousness by biting the inside of her cheek. Inside the bundle was a gross hideous parody of a human baby. It was blackish red, feeble looking with deformed limbs and it had a flattish face with red eyes and slits for nostrils!

Remembering the events of the first part of this evening, Delores saw the face of … of You-Know-Who. Cruel and lizard-like, the Dark Lord was weak and helpless in the arms of his flunky. But then the 'thing' was lowered into the cauldron and a dark ritual was then begun.

Chanting for a number of different things, the remains of a bone of his ancestors rose from the grave Potter was hung on and fell into the cauldron. The servant then pulled a knife from his belt and, to Delores' further horror, cut his own hand off and dropped it into the cauldron. There came a bright red glow from the interior of the pot and sparkles of magic began coming out of it. Finally the man turned to go to Potter with the knife held out in front of him like a wand. He was losing blood rapidly from his self-mutilation and Delores started hoping that he would fall over and die.

Potter struggle and squirmed trying to get out of the bindings that held him but he was unsuccessful. The wizard cut his arm and collected the blood that flowed there and dropped that into the cauldron.

The memory of what happened next would haunted Delores Umbridge for the rest of her life. With the addition of Potter's blood, the sparks from the cauldron stopped and a great cloud of steam erupted out of it. When the cloud had dispersed a little bit a tall, incredibly thin outline of a man rose out of the interior of the cauldron and stepped out from the mist.

It was the face Delores had seen before. Too many times. And she could not believe that she was seeing the ghostly white face, scarlet eyes and flat snake-like nose and nostrils of … Delores couldn't even think of the name that Harry Potter had so easily said during the previous encounters. It was HIM! And he was definitely alive!

Delores was in shock for a few minutes and only came aware of her surroundings when the sound of people Apparating came close to her. She looked on in shock as a number of wizards cloaked in dark robes and white masks appeared in the cemetery. Every one of them knelt and kissed the hem of the black robes that the Dark Lord wore. There was no doubt in Delores mind that she beheld no hooligans or troublemakers but HIS very close followers – the Death Eaters!

It was with some shock that Delores heard the names of some of the richest and most influential members of magical England coming from the cruel mouth that belonged to You-know-Who. Avery, Nott, Goyle, Macnair (a Ministry employee), Crabbe and others were all part of this. And they had been 'contributing' to Minister Fudge and advising him for many years. It was unthinkable.

But it was the Death Eater that was addressed by his first name that made Delores glad she couldn't be heard. She could not rein in her cry of disbelief when she learned that it was Lucius Malfoy who seemed to be You-Know-Who's most trusted advisor.

There were shocks enough to reduce one to hysterics but Delores could not will herself to either wake from this nightmare or to become totally unconscious.

Lord…Lord… Lord V… spoke at length to his followers about how he came to this place and time after his initial defeat all those years ago and his subsequent defeat of himself and Quirrell during Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts.

HE also detail his elaborate plan to kidnap Harry Potter through the guise of tricking him into participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A special spy in Hogwarts itself was the agent that arranged his entry into the competition and turned the cup into a portkey that brought Harry Potter to this very spot to participate in the resurrection ritual.

It was with some mixed feelings that Delores heard that the first step in … He-Who-Must Not-be-Named plans for conquering the world was dueling and killing Harry Potter. The weak and 'Crucio'ed Boy-Who-Lived was unceremoniously cut down and his wand was shoved into his hand.

V…Vol.. Voldemort mocked the boy and the Death Eater laughed as Harry Potter was made to bend over in the ritual bow to start the duel. Then the Dark Lord cast the Crucio again and again and reduced Potter to a small mound of moaning pain. Somehow Potter staggered to his feet and surprisingly avoided the next _Crucio _that was aimed at him. After ducking behind another headstone to catch a breath, Potter came back out firing a spell of his own.

The two spells met in the space between them and fought for dominance. The green of the _Avada Kedavra_ and the red of Potter's _'Expelliarmus' _met with a crackle of energy and turned both spells gold. That gold beam of magical energy linked the two wands and split to develop into a golden cage that surrounded, confined and isolated the two duelists. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named shouted out for his followers not to interfere as HE and Potter fought to control their spells.

If it were not so terrifying, the battle fought with the wands would have been wondrous to behold. The golden beam seemed to form little nodes of force that flowed toward one wand or another. It seemed impossible but Potter somehow found the courage, will or power to force those pulses of power toward the wand of the Dark Lord. As the light pulses retreated into V…Vol… Voldemort's wand, it began shaking and turning; the wand itself seemed to scream out in pain as magic was forced back into it.

A grey shape came out of the Dark Lord's wand and seemed to shift into the ghost of the just killed Diggory boy. You-Know-Who's eyes were wide with surprise as the ghost floated over and encourage the Potter boy to hold fast. Other shapes led to subsequent ghosts, one of which seemed to a lady Delores had seen around the Ministry before she had mysteriously disappeared. Two other ghosts finally issued from the wand and came to hover over the young wizard. Delores saw that one looked a lot like the boy but older and realized the couple must be the long murdered James and Lily Potter, his parents.

They spoke to their son and he nodded at whatever words they said. It was a few seconds later that Harry Potter wrenched his wand upward and disconnected the connecting golden beam. As the bright light faded away, the ghost victims of the Dark Lord rushed and surrounded him, obscuring his vision momentarily and confusing him. Potter ducked and dodged the spells the Death Eaters cast at him and made his way to the body of his schoolmate. Covering the body with his own, Potter summoned the Triwizard Cup and vanished away from the graveyard.

Delores felt a small thrill of triumph as she witnessed Potter escape back to the grounds of Hogwarts. There were screams of anger and pain as You-Know-Who cursed both Harry Potter and his followers for allowing Potter to escape.

The ghosts that had come back to life floated around the graveyard for a bit before fading away. Soon there were only two left; the Potters. They moved slowly to right in front of Delores and stared at her for a long time.

"_You've been granted a chance to see the truth. Riddle is back and will continue his mission to kill anyone in his way! We cannot help you but we will be waiting for you on the other side. Others than us will judge your position in the afterlife but we still watch over our son."_

The two Potters held each other around the waist and slowly disappeared. The Dark Lord and his followers also apparated away. As the sun finally appeared over the horizon, Delores' vision grew dark and the graveyard disappeared from her sight.

Z Z Z Z

Z Z

Z

Delores woke up abruptly in her bed and her lungs finally found the air to scream as she sat up abruptly. Her house elf appeared instantly but Delores sent her away. Delores reached for the reassurance of her wand and cast the time-telling spell.

It was all of 1 o'clock in the morning and the Draught of Living Death had only granted her a few hours of what she might consider sleep. But the visions or nightmares seemed to replay continuously in her head and her cozy bedroom did not seem so safe or secure any more.

It was with some despair that Delores realized it was now September 1st and the sorting feast would be happening in only a few hours. Delores didn't know what to make of what she had seen/witnessed/dreamed about.

There were matters of the utmost importance to decide. What to do about Potter? What, if anything, to tell the Minister? What to believe? How to cope with the strange realities she had experienced?

Delores had no confidant to tell any of this too. She resulted to sitting up, hugging her pillow and began rocking forward and back. And wondering if she had a bit of sanity left.


End file.
